Unforeseen Future
by AstronSoul
Summary: Two Vampires find out a wrong truth and leave to find their soul mates. Two women in a small Maine town hope to find the missing parts of their heart as they raise their son...fun and chaos will ensue. Rated M for future content. E.Swan/Alice C. & R.Mills/Rosalie Hale
1. Chapter 1

Unforeseen Future

By: AstronSoul

Disclaimer: DO not own Twilight or Once Upon A Time (BUT SO WISH I DID) Used for pure enjoyment.

Summary: Rosalie and Alice break it off with their husbands after finding out horrible truths and go out together to find what they so desperately need. Emma Swan and Regina have formed an odd best friend friendship and both long to find the missing parts of their hearts, with these two worlds colliding who knows what may happen.

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe those two tried that!" a seething Rosalie growls as she and Alice pack up their belonging to leave the Cullen house hold. "What were they thinking, Emmitt of all people should have known! UGH!"

Both women had found out they had been betrayed by their husbands, Rosalie being manipulated by her brother Jasper to fall for Emmitt even after they had agreed to just be friends after trying to date off and on.

However the small Pixie who was silently seething at her Jasper, who had used her only for a grounding point for his own emotions; just kept packing as she listened to her sister.

The rest of the family was downstairs; Esme was glaring at two of her boys who had misused something to gain something for themselves so selfishly.

Carlisle paced the floor trying to figure out where he taught his boys wrong and how to punish them; while Edward was grinning from ear to ear, loving that it wasn't him that was in trouble.

Everyone jumps as suitcases came flying down the stairs and hitting the walls with loud thuds, the two shamed boys went to help but were thrown back into the far wall by the two women they manipulated; leaving dents in Esme's wall.

"We don't need your help," came the calm soft reply from Alice as her eyes bore into her now ex-husband, "We are leaving, we do not know when or if we will be coming back."

A sob came from Esme, and both Rosalie and Alice ran to her and gripped her in a sandwich bear hug.

"We'll visit mom, but we won't ever stay, at least for a few centuries." The blond whispered into her mother's hair.

"Take care of yourselves, we'll miss you and we love you very much." Esme steps back to give the girls space.

"Yes, we know a few of you actually do," Both women glare at the two boys standing near the wall the pulled themselves out of, were standing, "We'll call in once in a while, see how things are going."

They hug Carlisle and Edward, before anything else could be said the two girls and their suitcases were in Alice's yellow Porsche and gone.

The family knew that the house and their lives would never be the same.

**~Across the Country in Storybrooke Maine~**

Two women sat in Granny's enjoying brunch on one of their rare off days from their duties as Sheriff and Mayor; both laughing as they ate their food.

"So what are you going to do with the kids, let them sit in the cell for a few hours?" Regina asks as she sips her latte.

Nodding the blond swallows' part of her sandwich, "Yeah, their parents thought it would be a good idea, so the deputy is giving them the worst treatment possible that is within humane reasons."

Shaking her head the Mayor takes a bite of her salad, "Saw you out last night."

The quick change of topic took the sheriff slightly by surprise and she takes a drink, "Yeah?"

"Mhm, you were with Ruby."

"Yeah, she's been trying to date me, but it's just not clicking." Leaning back in her chair, Emma sighs. "She's sweet but not what I am looking for'

"One of these days Emma, we'll find who we are looking for." The mayor's voice was a bit unsure which was unusual.

Emma nods in agreement as she finishes her sandwich, as she uses a napkin she feels small strong arms engulf her waist.

"Mommy!" Henry exclaims hugging Emma tightly, then runs around the table to his mom and does the same, "Mom!"

Regina hugs back and smiles at their son, even though it was indeed their son these two beautiful ladies were never a couple.

"How was your day sweetie, anything interesting at school?" Both women listened as the boy explained what happened at school, and then Emma stops him.

"Wait kid, this person said that having two mommies was unnatural?"

He only nods looking down at his feet.

"Well that kid is just jealous, because you have two rockin mommies' and he doesn't." Smiling she pulls Henry into her lap.

"Emma's right Henry, plus you have the two most powerful women in town as your mom's too," the smug grin on Regina's face, showing her old 'evil' self a bit.

"Let's go home and watch a movie, maybe bake some cookies?" Emma suggests as Henry hops off her lap.

"Oh no Miss Swan, I will be doing the baking, your kitchen skills…" The mayor trails off teasing her best friend.

"And who was it that burnt the chocolate chip cookies the last time?" the Sheriff counters with a raised brow, something she learned from Regina.

Henry watches the banter between his mother's and rolls his eyes, "Gees, sometimes I think you still want to kill each other, let's just go home you can both burn the cookies."

Taking a hand from each mother, he led them out of the diner and down the street, little did any of them know that two women were headed their way and would change all their lives forever.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Visions & Dreams

Unforeseen Future

By: AstronSoul

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or Once Upon A Time (BUT SO WISH I DID) Used for pure enjoyment.

Summary: Rosalie and Alice break it off with their husbands after finding out horrible truths and go out together to find what they so desperately need. Emma Swan and Regina have formed an odd best friend friendship and both long to find the missing parts of their hearts, with these two worlds colliding who knows what may happen.

**Chapter 2**

The Porsche pulls over to the side of the road; both women step out and walk about twenty yards into the forest before they took off at vampire speed in different directions.

They had been driving for a couple days not stopping except for gas, now they needed to feed before they kept going; while Alice stalked a lion her thoughts went back to the vision she had the day before.

Having seen two women sitting in a small diner talking, she felt a pull towards the blonde and knew she needed to get wherever that woman was.

She had told Rosalie and described the other woman that was in the vision and Rosalie showed a great interest in finding out what was there; with that decided they knew they needed to feed because now they had a goal and nothing would distract them.

Alice made quick work of the lion, sating her thirst for the time being and headed back to the car.

A few mile away Rosalie had just mangle two lions still getting her anger out before she finally claimed a few deer as her lunch; quickly she heads back to the car.

Walking out of the forest edge she saw Alice calmly leaning up against the yellow sports car waiting with a smile.

Grinning she walks up to her sister, "Good hunt?" she could smell the lingering scent of lions knowing what her sister drank.

"Seems you had an eventful hunt yourself sis, get a lil aggression out?" the pixie asks hopping into the driver's seat.

Smirking at her sister, Rosalie leant back in her seat "Do you think that blond in your vision may be your mate?"

"She might be, I mean when I saw her in the visions something just pulled me towards her, wonder who the other woman is she was pretty hot too." Moving some hair out of her eyes, Alice gives a soft smile.

"Well how do we know where to go?"

"I'm going where that pull leads me and for now you are along for the ride," sticking her tongue out at her sister.

Laughing the blond just looks forward, "Well let the adventure begin, been itching for something let's see if I find it and drive faster!"

Giggling Alice slams on the gas as they become a blur to the rest of the traffic as they head to the east coast.

**~In Maine~**

Emma woke up and scrunched her face, '_That was a weird dream_' she thought as she got out of bed looking at the alarm clock; it read 2:30am.

"Ugh way too early" She moves out of her room and down the hall and down the stairs to the marble fore way, hearing sounds in the kitchen Emma quietly moves to the archway.

As she peeks around, she sighs in relief seeing her best friend eating ice cream?

"When do you eat ice cream Madame Mayor?" the blond states walking into the kitchen and startling the other woman.

"Gees Emma!" Regina jumps a bit before placing her spoon in a spoon rest on the counter, "What are you doing up, Sheriff?"

Chuckling, the blond sits next to her best friend, "I could as you the same thing…"

They sat silently for a few moments before both decided to Speak.

"I had a dream…"

"I had a…what did you say?" Regina asks.

"A dream, kinda foggy but a dream that woke me up."

The Sheriff got up retrieving a bowl and another spoon, helping herself to some of Regina's French Vanilla ice cream.

"I did as well, nothing frightening just odd," the mayor states scooping up another bite.

Nodding Emma starts to eat some ice cream, "In my dream there was this short woman, kinda hyper…I dunno you might call her pixie-like?" She scrunches her face in thought.

"Well you do know how to handle pixies, remember two weeks ago what happened?" Regina asks scooping more of the chilled dessert.

Rolling her eyes, Emma popped the spoon out of her mouth, "Don't remind me, those damn pixies were making everything float!"

Chuckling Regina hands her best friend a napkin, "Yes, well they made it an interesting afternoon for both of us. You try to catch evidence out of the air, while I was trying to get paperwork."

Taking the napkin, Emma wipes her mouth "That reminds me, why didn't you magic everything down you could have?"

Smiling Regina's eyes moved up towards the direction of Henry's room, "Because I made a promise both to Henry and you, which I would cut back and only use it when absolutely required. I do not want to be blamed for something."

"Oh right, well good for you, I'm glad you are not using it all willy nilly, also glad my bestie ain't the evil queen anymore." She sticks her tongue out at Regina smiling.

Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, the mayor waves her hand and Emma's tongue turns green making the sheriff freak out; with another flick of her wrist the woman's tongue was back to normal.

"You were saying Emma?"

The blond glares at her before pointedly sticking a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

The mayor laughs as she keeps eating, "Well you have a little pixie, I have a very beautiful blond in my dream."

The other woman almost chokes as she looks at Regina.

"Not you! Goodness, you are beautiful Emma, however we would never work."

"Maybe not, but we are good mothers. So what do you think, these dreams mean anything or just dreams of us hoping?"

Regina leant on the counter mulling the thought around in her head, "Let's see what happens, if something does then we will know."

Emma nods as she swallows her last bite and sets the bowl and spoon in the sink, "We going to school tomorrow?"

"Over that kid that is jealous, no if it happens again perhaps." Regina replies placing her stuff in the sink, "Now I am going to bed, goodnight Emma."

"Night Gina" the blond checks the doors downstairs before she heads back to her room, still thinking about a small image of a pixie-like woman in her head.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

Unforeseen Future

By: AstronSoul

Disclaimer: DO not own Twilight or Once Upon A Time (BUT SO WISH I DID) Used for pure enjoyment. Summary: Rosalie and Alice break it off with their husbands after finding out horrible truths and go out together to find what they so desperately need. Emma Swan and Regina have formed an odd best friend friendship and both long to find the missing parts of their hearts, with these two worlds colliding who knows what may happen.

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

Sighing Regina pushes the paperwork away from her to the other side of the desk, she loves being mayor but sometimes the paperwork had its down time.

'_I should feel lucky that they let me stay mayor_' she thought as she uncharacteristically chewed on the end of her pen.

Stopping the incessant chewing on the pen, the woman decides to go for a walk to clear her head; making sure everything was in order on her desk before walking out to see her secretary.

"I'm going for a walk, take messages and do not send any calls to my cell phone."

The secretary nods as she goes back to whatever she was doing on the computer screen, leaving the mayor to do whatever it is she was going to do on her walk.

As she steps out into the brisk afternoon air, she smiles seeing the banners for the fall festival announcing its arrival soon and starts walking down the street.

IT had been about two years since the curse broke, many were content to stay in this world while others were now back in their homes in the Enchanted Forest; but what had really changed was the way Regina was treated.

Many would smile at her as she passed, even say hello and make friendly conversation; she found that the people of Storybrooke once they saw she was changing were very accepting.

Of course there were always a few that still glared at her and wished her dead, but they couldn't do anything about it; especially since her best friend Sheriff Swan outlawed the killing of the now former-evil queen.

One of the most surprising events was when Snow White had come to see her at home, apologizing for telling Regina's mother about Daniel, but what was more shocking and spread through the city like wild fire was Regina apologized as well.

The mayor's mind happily starts to wander as she walks towards the diner, saying hello to those she passes with a smile.

**~At the School~**

Snow was sitting at her desk on lunch when the Sheriff arrived, she glances up and then nods her head towards a child sitting front row center.

"Sheriff, this is Jarod he brought something to school with him today and I thought maybe you could enlighten him about where it belongs." The teacher gets up and pulls a long sword out from what seems nowhere.

But it wasn't just any word; it was Emma's father's sword that she had been looking for, for quite some-time.

Taking the sword the Sheriff sits beside Jarod "Where did you get this, Jarod?"

The boy was silent for a few minutes, "I took it"

Setting the sword down on the desktop, Emma sighs "Why?"

"I dunno"

Looking up at her mother, Emma asks a silent question of what she should do; getting only a shrug in return the princess looks back at the boy.

"Jarod, this sword is dangerous, not just because it's sharp, this is Excalibur."

Jarod's head shot up and his eyes were big and round "Ex-ex-excalibur?"

Nodding Emma picks the sword up, and in one quick motion unsheathed the sword which seemed to sing at her command; it gleaming in the light.

"This is my father's…well I suppose it's my sword now too, I've been looking for this for months. How did you get it out of my house?"

Looking down Jarod mumbles, but with a little urging from the blond spoke up "I saw a window open and I had never seen the major's mansion before and I was curious and then I saw the sword and was like oh that's cool and then before I knew it I was running down the street with it to my house." He rambled quickly.

Both women almost bust out laughing at the cute rambling, but they keep it under control.

"Well since this is the first time you did anything like this, Jarod. I am letting you off with a severe warning, this is not to be messed with nor anything taken from anywhere…understood?"

Emma's voice was soft and gentle but firm and held the warning enough to startle the kid.

"Yes ma'am, it won't happen again with anything I swear."

"Good" sheathing the sword, Emma looks to her mother.

"Jarod, you can go to lunch now, if you don't finish it bring it back to class. I'll allow you to finish it in class."

"Thank you Ms. Bla…errr Mrs. Sno….your Majesty." The boy now utterly flustered runs out of the room.

Even after a few years, people were still trying to figure out what to call people; Specifically Snow White.

Standing and walking to the desk, Emma gives her mother a hug "Thanks mom for calling me down."

"You're welcome sweetie, how is your day going?" Snow hands Emma a pear, as she picks up one for herself and takes a bite.

"It's slow, this has been the highlight of my day" lifting the sword a bit, "Yours?"

After swallowing Snow shook her head, "Just the usual stuff, oh I keep forgetting how is it living with the mayor?"

Internally Emma smirked to herself, her mother even though she apologized to Regina and vice versa, was still having problems with Emma staying there.

"It's going great actually, I have my own wing!" the Sheriff laughs, "No seriously it's nice. Regina is now one of my best friends and we get along fine."

"That's good, have you to um…ever…" Snow trails off showing a small side of Mary Margaret again as she eyes her daughter.

Blue eyes widen as the Sheriff realizes what her mother is asking, "GOD NO!" shaking her head quickly, "We have never…nor will we ever! Oh gees!"

Blushing Snow nods and takes another bite of her pear, "Well you two do have a um son, and you live together."

Smiling Emma finishes her pear, "We are just friends, besides Reg and I would never work together."

Nodding Snow smiles, "Well at least Henry has both of you looking after him, that boy is gonna be a handful when he turns thirteen."

"Don't remind me" laughing Emma starts heading to the classroom door as kids start coming back from lunch, "I'll see you later mom, have a good afternoon."

"You too honey, and don't forget to drop off Henry for the night, yoru father is looking forward to time with him." Snow

"Sure thing, bye."

Snow watches as her daughter leaves and then turns her attention to the class, "Alright everyone pull out your Science books."

Smirking as she hears groans before she starts the reading.

**~Somewhere not too far away~**

"I hat small towns, there is never anything to do, why did we stop here anyway?" The annoyed blond sat down heavily on a bench, acting like it was a bit chilly and pulled her coat around her, more so in annoyance than anything.

Shaking her head, the smaller woman just smirks "Rose, you really need to lighten up, we are on an adventure for fuck sake."

Rosalie's head turned sharply at her sister cussing, "My you have a mouth on you Alice, thought that was only in the bedroom."

If vampires could blush, Alice would have been crimson.

"Yes, well not even Jasper knows what a potty mouth I can have and now that I am free I don't care." She looks at her Porsche, smirking when a few people stop to inspect it.

"Good to know, I kind of like this new Alice. You're not so reserved…still peppy but you are a lot more fun," states the taller woman as she runs fingers through her hair.

They both watch as a couple seems to be intricately looking at the Porsche, but suddenly Alice without thinking blurred right behind them.

"If you are trying to steal my car, I suggest you stop."

Jumping the couple turn around and laugh at the small woman, "Sweetheart a lil thing like you can't take two of us."

Before they could do anything, Rosalie was by Alice's side smirking, "This better odds?"

The couple didn't waiver as they see both women, the man going for Alice, soon found himself face first on the hood of the exotic car grunting in pain as his arm is bent behind him.

His partner was in a similar position on the side of the car, the blonde having easily out maneuvering her.

"You were saying?" The now very dark cold voice of Alice whispered in his ear sending unpleasant shivers down his spine.

Before he could answer, he was shoved onto the sidewalk landing on his ass "Don't try taking any other cars, or you will with us again."

He nods staring into cold black eyes, gulping in fear as his partner was tossed haphazardly into his lap; making him exhale a breath he was holding.

The blond came towering over them, "Understood?"

Both nod quickly, scared of the pair standing in front of them.

"Good, ready to go Rose?" Alice quirks a brow then hops into the driver's seat.

Grinning; the blond opens the door, "Always ready sis." Hopping in and closing the door they were gone in seconds, the couple still sitting on the sidewalk.

Blurring down the road, Alice gripped the steering wheel tightly as her eyes went blank.

See what was going on Rosalie quickly switched their seats so Alice wouldn't crash the car.

(Vision)

Alice was sitting with a Blond who had a police badge on her belt, they were laughing as they looked out over a small park; hands were together with fingers interlaced as it seemed they were joking and teasing a bit.

~vision changes~

A brunette was lying on her back, very obviously naked, a blond was above her. Both writhing as they move together…

(End Vision)

Shaking her head, Alice smiles and then looks like she is going to puke.

Looking over Rose wonders what's wrong, "Alice, you okay?"

"Yes and no, first part of vision I quite enjoyed, second part not so much. But at least you finally get a good lay."

The blond almost slammed on the breaks at the second part, "I get laid?"

Nodding Alice grins again thinking of the blond she was sitting with, "and I think I am dating a police officer."

Chuckling Rosalie sees a sign up ahead, "Do you know if we are even close?"

Looking at the sign as they pass it, "We're here, I guess we can park somewhere and explore or something."

Hey drive into downtown, seeing the quaintness of the little town, Rosalie pulls into a parking spot on the street; noticing a few people stare at the bright colored sports car.

"Well I want to see if there are any good shops, we may be here a while and I want something to do."

Laughing the pixie gets out of the car and people on the sidewalks stop and stare at the beauty who just emerged, then their eyes move onto the blond and stare as well before scurrying off whispering.

"This small town seems interesting; it's not like the others." Alice shuts the door and steps away from the car, "Meet up in a few hours back here?"

"Sure, see you in a bit sis." Quickly Rosalie made her way down the sidewalk, ignoring the glances she received from the residents.

Alice looks around her and sees a diner, shrugging her shoulders "What could it hurt?"

She quickly made her way across the street and into the diner called 'Granny's" sitting at the counter.

A tall brunette comes up, her name tag reading 'Red' "Hi, what can I get ya?"

"Just a water please," Alice states softly, watching as the waitress goes to fetch a water.

The small vampire sniffs the air and crinkles her nose at the smell of wolf, but it wasn't as bad as the smell those LaPush wolves gave off.

The scent became stronger as Red came back; the waitress stopped as if sniffing the air herself and looks at the woman strangely setting the water down. "If you need anything else, please let me know."

Quickly Red went to the back room not sure what she smelled.

Alice took the glass of water and takes a sip, at least this was one thing that wouldn't make her gag.

Observing around her, she notices people watching her '_Probably because I am a stranger_' she thought, then she heard the door open and she turned and froze instantly.

Standing at the door was the blond from her visions.

The funny thing was the blond was also frozen as she saw the pixie sitting at the counter, looking into Amber eyes, their eyes locked.

The next thing that happened shocked both women.

The smaller looked at her chest seeing a small silver strand coming out and connecting to the blond in the chest, the same thing happens when Emma looks at her chest; and they feel a deep connection form.

No one else knew what was going on, but they saw how their Sheriff and the stranger looked at each other.

Slowly Emma began to walk to the counter, when she finally reached it she sat down beside the pixie and smiled shyly. "Hi"

"Hello"

"I'm Emma, you are Alice?"

The vampire was a bit shocked the woman knew her name, "Yes, I'm Alice…" then it clicked in her head a bit "Your last name is Swan right?"

Nodding Emma waved down Red when she emerged from the back, "Can I get my usual Red?"

Red smiles and heads off to get Emma's hot chocolate.

Without realizing it both women scooted closer together, having this sudden urge to be close to one another.

"First time in Storybrooke?"

"Yeah, but I think I might stay a while." Smiling Alice looks at the blond, who returned the smile.

"I'd like that"

Soon the two were speaking softly over Emma's hot chocolate, ignoring the looks from everyone else; while Red was still trying to figure out where that odd smell was coming from.

**~Across Town~**

Rosalie huffed as she walks down the sidewalk, the stores here were very lacking, turning a corner she see's something that catches her eye.

Walking to the window she sees an old style wheel like what was used right before cars were invented, being curious at all the different things inside, she goes in.

Looking around, she notices a lot of old things and since she was technically just as old or older than may things in this store she starts to explore.

She didn't notice the man with a cane come out and watch her with great interest until she picks up a small telescope.

She hears someone clear their throat so she turns around.

"Hello dearie, can I help you with anything?" His voice was sickly sweet like he was bargaining with her or something.

"Thank you but right now I am just looking, you have some interesting things in here." Holding up the unique telescope she had been inspecting.

"Yes, and very old so do be careful dearie, they are not easily replaced if broken." The man moves behind his counter and looks at a piece of paper.

"Don't worry, I won't break anything." Laughing to herself that even if she dropped something, she could catch it and it would be back in its spot before he blinked and noticed.

"You are not from around these parts, new in town?" He asks, looking up.

"Yes, my sister and I just arrived today."

He notices how she keeps her attention on what she is looking at as she responds, "How do you like Storybrooke so far?"

Setting down a vase, she shrugs "It's alright, lacks shopping but this place seems to make up for that."

Walking over she puts a knife on the counter that looked rare and exotic, a knife from what she assumed came from an Arab country but made many years ago.

"How much for this.." she was fishing for a name.

"Gold, Mr. Gold and this is quite an exquisite knife, are you sure you can afford it dearie?"

The smile on the blond faltered, he had called her that too many times now, "First, I'm not your dearie so stop calling me that, and yes I can afford it. How much?" she gritted out of her teeth.

He bristled and tallied up how much it would cost, "Three hundred dollars and 78 cents."

Rose pulled out three hundred and one dollars, setting it on the counter.

Gold was a bit shocked at the amount so easily spent but didn't question it as he finished ringing up the purchase.

"I hope you have a good day Miss…"

"Hale" the woman states taking the box.

"Miss Hale, please do come again." He smiles which she returns and then leaves his shop.

"Best find out who you are dearie, so I can take steps in case I need too." Gold mutters as he disappears into the back of his shop.

As she hastily walks out of the store, Rosalie slows down and rounds the corner again to head back to the car.

Before she got a few more feet someone ran into her back, and she had to remember to stumble like a human; cursing under her breath at the same time.

The person who had run into her gasped before catching herself, "Terribly sorry, I was off in my own little world."

The voice sounded like music to Rosalie's ears, turning she stopped and stared at a beautiful brunette in a business suit.

At the same time the brunette also froze as their eyes found each other, like what happened to Emma and Alice; a thread of silver connected both women chest to chest.

"It's quite alright" Rose replied a bit snippy, "It's not like I was in the way or anything."

The moment passed as the remark was made and the woman scowled, "Well maybe next time you may actually walk on a sidewalk and not just stand there. The mayor shouldn't have to worry about people in her way." She began to walk away.

Without thinking Rosalie reached out, "Regina…" stopping her, wondering why she said that.

The mayor froze again, "How do you know my name Rosalie…how do I know your name?"

They looked quizzically at one another, both looking at the thread between them and feeling a draw to one another; but both fighting against it.

"It doesn't matter, I have to get going anyway."

Quickly both women walk away, confused and already not liking the other; but without knowing both falling deeper for one another.

As Regina walks away, she looks over her shoulder and can't help but stare at a perfect ass as it gets further away; shaking her head she looks forward.

"What's the matter with you Regina?" Before she could talk more aloud to herself, she saw her best friend walking hand in hand with a stranger she never saw before.

It seems Emma saw her too and waved he rover, "Alice, meet the mayor of Storybrooke and my best friend, Regina Mills."

Smiling Alice extends a hand, "Pleased to meet you Madame Mayor."

Taking the hand and shaking it, Regina notices the woman was cool to the touch, "A pleasure to meet you Alice."

She looks at Emma with a curious raised brow and slightly nods to their hands.

"OH! Sorry, this might sound odd, but Regina remember my dreams?"

The mayor nods as she listens.

"Alice is the person from my dreams, oh and she said her sister is here as well, tall, blond chick."

Thinking the brunette smirks, "Might she be a bit icy in her nature?"

Chuckling Alice nods, "I think Madame Mayor has met my sister already Emma."

"Yes, a few moments ago I, accidentally ran into her, quite a snippy woman that one." Even though her words were meant to be harsh, they came off soft as she thought of the blond.

Both Alice and Emma notice and giggle quietly, "I invited Alice and her sister over for dinner, hopefully Henry will behave."

Brought back from her thoughts Regina smiles, "Yes, last time we had guests it was quite interesting."

"Emma, I better go find Rose make sure she isn't tinkering with my car," smiling she squeezes the Sheriff's hand. "I'll see you tonight, great meeting you Madame Mayor."

After Alice left, Regina looks at Emma, "Cozy so quickly?"

Shrugging Emma starts to walk with her best friend, "It feels natural, can't really explain it."

"Well dear, get your head out of the clouds we are going shopping for tonight's dinner, and you are helping me cook it."

"What, wait Reg, you know I can't cook!"

"Precisely while you will be only helping me, come on dear." Grabbing Emma's hand, she begins to drag the Sheriff towards the grocery store.

Back at the car, Rosalie was leaning against it, fidgeting somewhat awkwardly as her sister finally arrives, "About time you got back, get lost?"

"No met my mate, oh and we have dinner to go to tonight at her and her best friends place." Alice decided to leave out that it was the woman Rose had been snarky too.

"Great, we actually have to eat human food?"

"We'll be fine, eat it and throw up later." Alice throws her stuff in the back of the Porsche and then looks at Rosalie, "I also got us two rooms at the hotel next to Granny's diner since we'll be here a while."

Rosalie catches a key tossed her way, with a tag reading 1, "I got room one and what you got two?"

"No, I got twelve the room farthest from one, that way I won't hear you if you have fun. I saw a rather naked vision of you and I rather not hear when that vision comes true."

Chuckling Rose pushes off the car, "Guess we better get ready for dinner."

Both women set out with suitcases in hand to get ready for dinner, while the other two shop and prepare as well, none knowing what exactly will happen and how Henry was the wild card in this whole thing.

TBC

**Hope you are all enjoying this new take, there will be some twists and turns that I hope will keep you guessing. If you like it leave a review, always like to hear from readers. Till next time…happy hunting.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner & Secrets

**Unforeseen Future**

**By: AstronSoul**

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or Once Upon A Time (BUT SO WISH I DID) Used for pure enjoyment.

Summary: The girls go to dinner with their mates, will things go smoothly, will some secrets come to light….and do they have anything to be concerned about?

**Chapter 4**

Emma and Regina had been running around the kitchen when Henry got home, hearing they were having guests and that Emma arranged for his grandfather to pick him up after diner and to stay the night with him.

After packing he stood in the kitchen doorway watching as his mom was barking orders at his mother while they were cooking.

Smirking he leans against the doorframe, wondering how his mother got roped into cooking. "You two are like an old married couple."

The statement made both women freeze, turning to look at their son who they had not realized was there.

"Yes well, we have guests coming and things need to get done." Regina replies in an even tone, they had heard their son hoping they would get together which would never happen.

Emma moves to the doorway, "C'mon kid, help me setup the dining room ok?"

Emma looks over her shoulder in time to see Regina mouthing a 'Thank You' to her.

Nodding she follows their son to the dining room.

Regina lets out a relieved sigh, "We are going to have to tell him soon, especially with Emma getting all cozy with that' she stops talking realizing Alice did have a pixie-like quality to her, chuckling she starts the finishing touches.

In the dining room, Emma showed Henry where to put things and soon it was done; however he wondered why Emma wasn't sitting next to his mom but by one of the guests at the opposite end of the table.

"Mom why are you sitting at the other end, usually you sit next to mom?" He looks at her curiously, but before Emma could respond Regina walks in.

"Henry we need to talk to you about Emma and I." she pulls out two seats and pats one for him to sit on, as she takes the other; Emma moves to stand beside them both.

"Kid, we know you want us to be a couple and live as a big happy family." Emma states as she looks to Regina.

"How do you know, I never said anything?" the boy states hastily.

Resting a hand on her son's knee, Regina takes a small breath "Henry, Emma and I heard you one day hoping we would get together."

"Oh"

"Henry…" Emma states softly surprising their son, since she never really called him Henry, "Your mother and I will not becoming a couple. We are best friends but that is the extent of our relationship."

She gently squeezes the boys shoulder, looking at Regina and seeing the same fear she had in her own that Henry would get upset.

"So best friends that have a son together, nothing else?" He asks not looking up.

"Yes Henry, nothing else." The brunette responds, still waiting to see a reaction.

"Okay, but mom…" He looks at Emma, "Why were you so giddy when I saw you in the kitchen then?"

Regina quirks an eyebrow and suppresses a chuckle at Henry's insight and looks to Emma as well.

The sheriff blushes a little, "Well I met someone today who will be coming over for dinner with her sister and I like her a lot."

Their son perks up at this, "Really? Who is he?"

Both mothers laugh hearing him ask who he was.

"Kid, it's not a he, it's a she," her smile getting bigger when Henry starts to smile more.

"So another mother?"

"Maybe, we'll see how it goes." Emma already knew it would be a yes, Alice and her had spoken on their walk and Alice had explained some things, not everything but some.

She knew Alice would never leave and that she would never leave Alice.

"Awe now Mom needs to find someone, don't worry though mom, we'll find someone for you!" Henry claims and jumps up to run up to his room.

Regina sat there, staying quiet for a moment till' Emma came over and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Regina?"

"Yeah I mean yes, I'm fine. Remember what you told me about a silver string?" She looks up into green eyes.

Emma pulls her up to head back to the kitchen, "Yeah, why?"

Grabbing a glass and filling it with water Regina drinks it in one, "It happened to me today, but Emma…she is snarky and so fucking icy!"

Realization dawned on Emma and she busts out laughing holding onto the corner, You mean Rosalie…Rosalie is your mate!?"

"Ugh this can't get any worse can it, she reminds me of someone though…" trailing off regina thinks.

"Um Regina, she's you!"

That broke the mayor's concentration, "What! No, she is not like me!"

Nodding Emma pulls a dish out of the oven, "She surely does, fate has a funny way of giving us what we need Reg, she's all yours."

As Regina mumbles about this turn of events, Emma can't help but snicker as they get everything set; since their guests would be there shortly.

**~In Rosalie's Room~**

"Alice you can't be serious, that is what happened and what you saw when you first saw her?" Fear was in the Ice Queen's eyes as she remembered something from meeting the Mayor the first time.

"Gees Rose, touchy much? Yes that's what I saw and Emma confirmed it when she asked me what it was. I knew she saw it too." Alice pulled on a small dress that stopped at mid-thigh, sequins swen in here and there to give it a little pop and in the color blue; add heels and she was set.

"But that means…" Rosalie's eyes grew bigger, she was so snarky to the woman and a knot grew in her stomach.

Sitting down she took a few un-needed breaths trying to calm herself down.

Alice seeing the change in demeanor, sits down and takes her sister's hand "What's wrong?"

"I found my mate today, but I was so into myself I didn't realize." Rosalie realized she never felt like this for Emmit, she squeezed her sister's hand.

"OW! Rose don't break my hand, it'll heal quick enough but it still doesn't feel good!"

Quickly Rosalie let go, "Regina Mills, the mayor of this town is my mate."

The words were so soft that Alice had to strain to hear them, then she understood why her sister was acting the way she was. "Looks like you need to go buy flowers."

"Yeah, flowers and like a freakin car for how I treated her." Rosalie looks at herself, in a nice black slacks with pumps and a green collared quarter sleeve top, "We can pick some up on the way right?"

Picking up their purses, Alice smiles "Yeah there is a flower shop on the way if I remember right, I want to get Emma some flowers too,"

As they head out, they begin to talk about what flowers to get.

**~Back at the Mills/Swan Residence~**

Standing in front of her mirror, Emma turns making sure everything was good, she decided to wear some nice dark jeans with a long sleeved button down, a earthy brown that made her green eyes brighter with her favorite boots.

Adjusting a bit here and there Emma finally is done and walks out of her room and down the stairs to see if there was anything left to do in the Kitchen.

However when she walked in no one was there and the food was gone, hoping over to the dining room she smiles seeing her best friend placing the last dish on the table.

"Smells and looks amazing, Reg can't wait for them to get here."

AT the sound of Emma's voice Regina straightens up, smoothing her pencil skirt and making sure her white blouse was still untarnished under the jacket. "Thank you, I believe they will be here in about thirty seconds."

Both women walk to the door, as soon as they reach it there is a soft knock; waiting a moment and inspecting one another they nod when they are ready.

Emma reaches the knob and slowly opens the door, revealing Alice and Rosalie who had flower bouquets in hand.

All four women looked at each other before one spoke.

"May we come in?"

"Oh yes, sorry come right in." Regina smiles but feels a bit nervous as the two women enter her home, she takes their jackets and hangs them up as Emma speaks to them.

"Glad you found the place, want the five cent tour?" Seeing Alice nod she looks at Rosalie, "Hello you must be Rosalie, I'm Emma join us for the tour?"

"Yes okay." Both women follow their hostess as she shows them various rooms, finally ending at the dining room.

Regina had come back and pouring water into glasses when she saw them come back, "Enjoy the tour?"

"Your house is huge Madame Mayor!" Alice states excitedly.

"Please call me Regina, don't need to be formal when not in public." The brunette waves to the seats and then moves to the doorway, "Henry, dinner!"

Emma helps Alice sit down, then sits herself with a smile.

Rosalie sat down very quickly then realized she was still holding flowers, 'Oh Regina?"

"Yes?" The woman turns her full attention to the beautiful woman sitting on her left.

Rosalie holds out the flowers, a variety of roses in baby's breath, taking them Regina took in the different scents smiling.

"Thank you Rosalie, let me go put these in water." Rising Regina see's Alice giving Emma orchids and walks over after the blond accepts them, "Would you like me to put them in water Emma?"

Nodding Emma hands them over, "Thanks Reg, and thank you Alice they are gorgeous."

As the brunette walks out of the dining room, she dodges her son who comes running in, "HENRY! Watch yourself!"

"Sorry Mom!" He quickly sits in his seat and then comes under the gaze of two women sitting across from him.

Shaking her head Emma clears her throat getting their attention, "Alice, Rosalie, I would like you to meet Reg's and my son Henry. Henry this is Rosalie and Alice."

The boy notices the way his mother looks at Alice and deduces that was her new interest but wasn't sure about the other one, "It's nice to meet you both."

Finally Regina came back and they began their meal, casual conversation started as Alice and Emma started talking and Regina spoke with Rosalie starting off with an apology which Rosalie in turn apologized.

Henry all the while was watching the two newcomers, each time they took a bite it seemed as if they winced, like it was difficult for them to eat.

Shrugging it off he simply listened and watched while he ate.

As dinner came to a close, Henry's grandfather, David, arrived; excitedly he said he=is goodbyes to his mother's and their guests and dragged his grandfather away from the house for the night.

Emma and Regina began to clear the table when the other two started helping, "Oh you two don't have to help, and we'll get it and join you in the living room?"

Regina nods at Emma's question and points in the direction of the living room, "We'll make quick work of this ladies."

The two vampires nod and head in the direction they were pointed, Alice sitting in a chair while Rosalie sat on the couch.

"Later you are going to die Alice, my stomach is already fighting back." Rosalie tried to suppress the feeling of nausea she was getting.

"Shhh they don't know yet so let's just suck it up, I'm no better than you right now and I had seconds!" the smaller woman whisper-yelled.

Soon the Emma and Regina joined them, the sheriff sitting on the armrest of the chair Alice was occupying and Regina sat next to Rosalie but not too close.

"So what brought you two to the small town of Storybrooke?" the mayor asks resting her hands in her lap.

"Actually Emma brought us here and you." Alice replies taking and holding Emma's hand.

"We brought you here?" The sheriff asks, she knew about Alice leaving her home and Rosalie's but didn't know she herself was the draw for the pixie.

"In a way yes, I kinda felt a pull here and when we showed up I met you." The pixie explains as she squeezes Emma's hand.

Regina and Rosalie watch as the two who just met have already connected on a deeper level, and then Regina had an idea. "Rosalie, would you join me for a walk outside?"

Looking at the slightly taller woman, Rosalie nods silently and follows the mayor's lead as they leave the room.

"Let me get our coats dear, I'll only be a moment." Regina quickly went to retrieve their coats.

Rosalie wasn't sure what they were going to talk about, she still felt like an ass from their first meeting; but she was slowly starting to like this woman, even if they were very similar.

"Alright, ready?" the mayor asks, handing Rosalie her coat.

"Yes, thank you." Pulling on the un-needed coat and smiling, watching as Regina buttons up her jacket and then opens the door.

Both women step out into the cold and Rosalie had to remember to breathe, as they walked down the front sidewalk she hesitantly held out her hand to Regina; not sure why but it felt right.

The mayor notices the hand held out to her and something inside her urges her to take the hand, again finding it odd Rosalie's hand was cool but just entwined their fingers as they walked in silence down towards the forest.

"How long have you been mayor here?" the blond asks as they walk a dirt trail.

"About 30 years now actually," Regina smiles at that realization; no one would have ever been mayor that long ever.

"That's a long time" Rose had started to open her senses to what was around them, but also focusing on Regina's beating heart; the sound was very soothing to the vampire.

"Yes, but small towns rarely like change, so what do you do?" They maneuvered around some rocks that had somehow gotten on the dirt path; but before they were completely clear Regina slipped.

Without thinking Rose moves quick and catches Regina in her arms before the woman could come close to hitting the ground.

The mayor looks up into amber eyes and shyly smiles before Rose helps her straighten up, "I'm a uh mechanic actually." She made sure Regina was sturdy then let go, immediately regretting letting the woman go.

Regina frowns as the arms that held her so strongly disappeared, but tried to shake it off "Someone as beautiful as you, a mechanic?"

"I like cars, improving them and tinkering with them its fun." The blond smiles, she definitely loved cars.

Regina moves back to walk beside the smaller woman entwining their fingers again, "So driving anything in particular right now?"

"Right now we have Alice's car, a 2013 yellow Porsche, she likes exotic cars and I love to work on them." They begin walking deeper into the forest as they continue getting to know one another.

**~Back at the house~**

Alice was cuddled between Emma's legs as they sat on the couch watching the fire the blond had started. "Alice, I have a question."

"Yes hun?" the small vampire asks as she leans back into Emma more.

"Why are you so cool to the touch?" Emma had wondered since their first contact, not that she minded she was just curious.

"Oh, well…"

Then Emma noticed something else, Alice had no heart beat, "And why don't you have a heart beat?"

Alice swallows and slowly sits up turning to look at Emma, "I was hoping we wouldn't talk about this yet, but I won't lie to you, wanted to get to know you more first."

The sheriff looks at Alice confused but stays quiet.

"In this world there are not just humans…" Alice pauses and then hears Emma mutter something under her breath along the lines of 'no shit' then continued, "I'm not human."

Surprisingly to Emma she wasn't surprised, especially with what she has lived through in this town and her own secret, "So what are you then if not human?"

Alice looks at the woman sitting in front of chewing on her bottom lip, "Vampire?" She replies finally.

The blond stares at the pixie, her mind racing '_Vampire, shit and with me being a…oh damn this could get very interesting, at least I can't get hurt by her venom tho, nice side effect to my condition. Could I be with a vampire…'_ her mind kept racing.

After about fifteen minutes, Alice was beginning to worry that Emma might not want her, "Emma, are you…are you okay?"

This brought the blond out of her inner conversation and she smiles, "Yes, I'm fine. Believe it or not that doesn't scare me." She brought her hand up to touch Alice's cheek, '_We're meant to be, so it doesn't matter anyway_' she thought.

Alice leans into the touch closing her eyes for a second, then opens them quickly, "Are you sure you are okay, with me being what I am?"

Leaning up, Emma licks her lips nodding "I'm fine, it's not the strangest thing I have heard in my life honestly."

The vampire scrunches her nose in confusion at that statement wondering what the blond could have heard.

Smiling Emma leans forward the rest of the way, pressing her warm lips to those cool inviting lips she's been looking at for some time; reveling that the vampire was kissing back.

Alice instinctively leans forward getting close to Emma, if she had a heart it would have been pounding two thousand beats per minute like the blonde's seemed to be doing; she just had to be close to this woman.

Emma feeling Alice moving closer wraps her arms around the small body, pulling her the rest of the way, as their kissing continued.

**~in the forest~**

Regina was worried, Rosalie had excused herself to go behind a bush that was a bit off the path and the mayor heard some rather unpleasant noises as it seemed the blond threw up; but soon rejoined Regina after using her portable toothbrush.

"Sorry, my stomach was a bit unsettled." The blond gave as an explanation.

Concern etching her face Regina was hoping it wasn't her cooking, "Are you sure, I do hope it wasn't my cooking."

"Oh no, it's fine just a condition I have, not a happy one but I'm okay Regina. Thanks for the concern."

They walked for a bit silently, coming to the edge of the forest where a hidden lake lay, "Wow this is gorgeous." The greenery was lush, even for it being cold fall temperatures.

"It's one of my favorite places to come and think, I do a lot of thinking lately it seems." Regina moves to a log that looks like a makeshift bench.

"Regina, did you notice something earlier when we first met?" the blond sat down next to her and looked out over the lake.

"Are you referring to a silver thread perhaps dear?" the Mayor asks in turn as she picks up a small circular rock.

"Then you saw it too then." It was a statement more than a question, Rose looks at Regina as the mayor skips the rock over the surface of the water, after about fifteen hops it sunk.

"Yes, but at the time I was a bit shall we say put off" Her brown eyes turned to gaze at the woman next to her, she notices the woman barely moving, almost still like a statue.

"Do you know what the thread means if it's connected to someone?" Rose's voice became a bit huskier, not that she was trying to make it huskier.

"I do have an idea Rosalie."

The use of her name made her turn to the woman, "What do you think it means?"

The brunette chose her words carefully as she replied, "Well from what I learned from Emma, it means whoever is on the other end of that thread is my soul mate."

Nodding Rose gives a small smile, "Yeah that sums it up,."

Noticing Rosalie's trepidation, she reaches for the blonde's hand "I do have a small confession, I was expecting you, just didn't expect the earlier you to be so snarky assed."

Chuckling Rose couldn't help the bigger smile that appeared on her lips, "Yes, my family calls me the Ice Queen, you met her earlier." Pausing she felt that knot in her gut again, "Regina I am very sorry for this afternoon, I feel horrible for what I said."

Scooting closer, the brunette listened before she replied, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been that way to a stranger in this town let alone my soul mate. Shit I just verbally slapped you the first time we met."

Both women knew they would have to work hard on their relationship; two bitches could blow up pretty bad if triggered especially if they are a couple.

"We're gonna have hell of a ride aren't we?" the blond asks, looking back out over the water.

Laughing Regina couldn't help but agree, "Yes, but just think of the fire between us and what we could do with it."

"That could be dangerous you know, very combustible." Rose states as she skims her own rock over the water, however she used a little too much vampire strength and it went clear across to the other side of the lake.

Regina's head whipped around to look at the blond "How the world did you do that?"

Rose simply smiles, even though inside she was almost panicking, "Let me show you." Standing she pulled Regina to her feet.

Looking down at her feet she finds another good stone, turning the mayor to face away from her, Rose steps up behind her, both bodies seeming to mold seamlessly together.

"Ok you hold it like this…" She puts the rock in the woman's hand and formed her hand the way she herself would throw it, "And then just swing."

With ease she pulled Regina's hand and arm back and with enough strength but not too much to hurt the woman, they flicked the stone out; it joined the earlier rock across the lake.

"Wow, that's pretty good Rose." Without thinking Regina had used the nickname, but as her brain caught up to her mouth, she looks over her shoulder at the blonde who had a sappy smile on her face.

Rose never had anyone but family calls her that, but Regina calling her that made her slapstick happy for some reason, "Well if you call me Rose, I am calling you Gina."

Turning and kissing Rose's cheek, Regina whispers "I think I can handle that." Without another word the mayor rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, and they both just gazed out over the lake.

Unknown to them, there was a pair of dark brown eyes watching them from a safe distance away.

**TBC**

**Hope you like it, usually I don't update 2 chapters in less then 24 hours but this was just in my head and I had to get it out. Again I love reviews, and CUNSTRUCTIVE criticism. Please note, every time I upload seems to screw up some word here or there (dunno why just does) Have a great night!**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth's

**Unforeseen Future**

**By: AstronSoul**

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or Once Upon A Time (BUT SO WISH I DID) Used for pure enjoyment.

Summary: Will Emma tell her secret, will Rose and Regina be able to overcome what's ahead and who do the eyes belong too?

**Chapter 5: Truth's**

When the couple came back from their walk, they found Emma lying on the couch snoozing with her head in Alice's lap.

The pixie was gently combing her fingers through the golden locks as she looks up, "Have a nice walk?"

The mayor nods, looking over the edge of the couch and grinning at her friend, but before she could tease a green eye appeared from under the mane of hair.

"No teasing Reg…just no teasing…" turning over Emma nuzzles Alice's stomach and drifts off again.

Giggling the women watch the blond for a moment, "I have never seen her do that, ever." The brunette states as she observes the odd behavior of her best friend.

Rose smiles and takes Regina's hand to lead her out to the hallway but before the brunette is budged she looks at Alice, "Let Emma know tomorrow starts her four day vacation, she takes one every few months," then allows herself to be pulled away.

Looking into Amber eyes, the mayor smiles softly at the woman she has gotten to know, "Want to have lunch tomorrow?"

Inside Rose cringed as her stone face only smiled back, "Yeah, I would enjoy that."

Leaning forward, the va,pire presses her cool lips to the mayor's cheek then straightens up smiling bigger, "I don't know how long my sister will be here or if she is, but I better get some beauty sleep for our date." _'and a few hundred deer in my system' _Rose thought to herself.

"Alright, I hope you sleep well Rose." The brunette leaves a kiss on the blonde's cheek, "Let me know that you got to your room safely?"

"I will, and you too Gina, see you tomorrow."

Opening the door for Rose, Regina watches as the woman walks down to the sidewalk and out of sight behind the hedges, closing the door she moves back to the living room and couldn't help the chuckle that came from her chest.

Emma managed to wrap her arms around the small waist of the pixie and nuzzling her tummy as she slept.

"She's a bit clingy when she sleeps I guess." The small woman states with a smile.

Leaning on the couch and nodding Regina finally looks at Alice, "Take care of her Alice, she has been through so much."

Looking down at the blond in her lap, it hurt her just thinking about hurting the woman, "I will try my best not to hurt her, Regina. You have my word on that."

"Good, I'm gonna go sleep. Rose and I are meeting for lunch tomorrow, if you wish to stay we have many rooms Alice. Goodnight" Smiling the brunette leaves and heads upstairs.

"Night, and thanks!" Alice calls softly after the woman, then looks back at Emma and wondered how lucky she was; that this woman didn't care she was a vampire.

**~Back In The Forest~**

Soft steps were made in the leaves and slightly dying grass that was getting the first chill of the fall, each step getting closer to town after witnessing the brunette and blonde together by the lake.

Stepping out onto a paved road, then quickly to the other side the figure was met by a tall man, "So does your daughter have happiness?"

"I am not sure, we will have to watch for a bit to see if she has." The feminine voice replies as she takes her gloves off, "Hook, you keep an eye on her, try and figure out her schedule and who the blond is she is with."

Bowing his head then standing up, "Of course Cora anything else?"

"Yes, I do not think the blond is alone, find out who she came with." Cora smiles seeing Hook agreeing then disappears into what seems nothing.

Hook himself, starts to walk towards town on the pave road to rent a room and see if Cora's daughter has found happiness and what they could do to take it away.

**~Back at the Swan-Mills Residence~**

Emma slowly starts to stir, and realizes she is hugging Alice quite tightly and loosens her grip, hearing a giggle she looks up with half-awake eyes, "What?"

"Hugging me tight won't hurt me Ems," the vampires lyrical voice states.

"Heh, I guess not how long was I asleep?" the blond asks slowly sitting up.

Alice pouts a bit feeling the loss of the woman's heat against her body, "A few hours, figured I would let you rest."

Smiling Emma leans in and kisses the pout of the vampires lips mumbling, "No pouting"

After a few very long seconds, Emma pulls back for air when she sees her pixie's eyes brighten.

"I almost forgot, Regina said your small vacation starts today. Saying you take one every few months?" The vampire's eyes showing a hope that Emma would let her come with.

Rubbing her eyes, the sheriff gives a small smile, "Well um usually it's where I go off on my own for a few days, kinda some alone time," she didn't want to elaborate why she had this alone time.

"Oh" the smaller woman's hopeful gaze fell, almost like she was shrinking almost.

Kicking herself Emma sighs and takes Alice's hands and hopes she doesn't regret her next move, "Alice, I have secrets of my own but if you are willing, I'll show you why I take these small vacations, that is if you want to come with?"

The smile reappearing on Alices face was answer enough, but the pixie lunges forward hugging Emma tightly. "Thank you!"

Laughing Emma hugs back and then pulls herself back a bit, "I need to get some sleep hun, you are welcome to stay. I am sure Reg offered a room but you can stay in mine if you like?"

Knowing she really didn't want to leave but she knows she has too, "Mind if I go um feed and come back? I also need to get this human food out of my stomach."

Realizing what Alice meant, Emma chuckles "Yeah, I'll leave my window open, just close once you are in."

Emma takes Alice's hand and moves to her bedroom on the second floor on the far opposite end of where Regina's is, "This will be it, so you know where to jump too."

Opening the door, the vampire sees a very simple room in greens reds and browns with a few pictures of Henry and her best friend but nothing else, "Nice room…" She moves to the window opening, "I'll be back in a few hours."

Quickly she jumps out the window, landing softly on the ground and taking off towards the woods; leaving Emma staring after her from the window.

Shaking her head, she moves away from the window; stripping down to underwear, Emma grabs fresh panties and throws the others in for the laundry, pulling on a tank top and boy shorts she quickly gets under the covers.

Even with her higher than normal body temperature, she still didn't like the cold that much; she slowly drifts to sleep thinking of her vampire pixie.

**~In A Forest Far Away**~

Alice follows the bodies of deer till she reaches her sister; carefully approaching knowing Rosalie was running on instinct.

"Shit, that's a lot of animals to hide Rose!" The vampire had counted at least a small herd of doe.

The other vampires head whipped around, "I'm hungry, and that food made me hungrier and Regina….fuck! Her blood smells so good, not to drink mind, just smells damn good!"

Stifling a giggle, Alice looks at the carnage "You're gonna have to tell her, you will just keep getting sick if you don't and we have nowhere to hide these dead deer!"

Suddenly they both turn around and glare to the right hearing a footfall, "We know you're there come out," growls the blonde.

Slowly a very large black panther with green eyes slunk out from behind a tree, Rosalie was about to launch herself at it when Alice grabs her.

"NO ROSE!" Holding her sister who was trying to get at the feline, Alice looks into the eyes and her eyes widen, "ROSE! It's not a normal panther please!"

The panther stood stock still not wanting to move or aggravate the blonde vampire in front of it.

"Em…Emma?" Alice asks as she keeps a hold of her sister who was slowly calming down.

The cats head bobs up and down, then the ears move forward in response.

Rosalie finally realizes who the panther is, "Alice, you can let me go, I'm not going to eat her." Feeling the arms let loose, the blonde straightens her clothes and jacket.

"You're a shape-shifter?" the dark haired woman asks stepping up to the cat, as the cat shakes its head Alice tries to think "Were-cat?"

Now the panther nods and gives a rumble sound from its chest, as the small vampire reaches out to touch her head; she moves her head to meet the vampire's touch.

At the touch Emma starts to purr happily, then suddenly she bounds behind a tree; the girls hear some cracking and a small whimper before Emma steps out in shorts and a tank top looking completely comfortable.

"This is the secret you have, why you go away sometimes?" Alice asks, remembering what the mayor had said earlier that evening.

Running hands through her hair Emma smiles, "Yes, for some reason I couldn't get to sleep and my cat was a bit restless so I decided to go for a run and came on your scent, so I followed it. Hello Rosalie." She smiles at the fellow blond.

The blond vampire was a bit surprised, "Does Gina know you are a panther?"

Shaking her head and making her hair fly around her shoulders Emma sighs, "Not that I know of, and Henry doesn't but he is showing a few traits of having something to cat senses."

Alice moves to a ridge just behind her mate that would make her taller, wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders and hugging her, "I guess I know why you are not worried about me being a vampire huh?"

Chuckling Emma leans back into her vampire, "Yes, I am even immune to your bite."

This shocked both vampires, "Wait immune, how do you know you are immune?" Rosalie was now very curious, and also wonders why Emma didn't stink like an animal like most would.

Slowly Emma pulls up her top to show a bite mark just under her left breast, "When I was in panther form one night, I ran into a vampire, quite literally. He was wild and just grabbed me a bit down wherever. I threw him off and ran, for some reason he never followed me but the venom didn't do anything to me, only thing I got was this scar."

A pale hand ghosted down to trace the scar, making Emma's skin form goose bumps and she bit back a moan.

Both vampires looked at the bite closely until Emma put her shit down, "You…" looking at Alice "Can see more of it later, however Rosalie, no offense but you are not Alice."

Laughing the golden haired vampire nods, "Not a problem, I have a brunette of my own I hope to explore soon." She looks around at the carnage, "What about these bodies though?"

"Well, there is a small valley where us predators tend to take our kills to eat in peace" she receives curious looks "don't ask I know it's weird, but I can show you and take them there?"

"Point me in the direction and I'll take them, it's my mess anyway plus Alice still needs to feed." At her sisters last words Alice could feel the human food in her stomach and ran for a bush and relieved herself of the disgusting human food.

Rolling her eyes, Rosalie uses her speed to collect many deer and then looks at Emma.

"Go south two miles then go right, the valley will be four more miles, can't miss it." With a smile she watches as Rosalie takes off.

Turning around Emma jumps seeing Alice with a fresh catch in her hands, and her teeth in the wolf's throat, "Just make sure you um don't eat all the wolves, some are nice."

Dropping the wolf to the ground, the vampire nods "Is Ruby a werewolf? I could smell her in the diner."

"Yes, that's what I mean by nice wolves."

"I know her scent so we won't have that problem, so a sleek and damn large panther huh? That tongue useful?"

The blonde's face starts to turn red but she tries to hide it, "Uhm ,it can be, interested in finding out later?"

Sauntering up to her mate, Alice trails her fingers up Emma's arms and then hooks them behind her neck puling her close, "Oh most definitely…" trailing off she presses her lips to warm flesh.

**~Somewhere nearby~**

Hook had easily gotten himself a room at the small 'bed & breakfast' type place Granny had open and had gone out for a walk.

He was happy to find the blond Cora had spoken about and began to follow her, much to his surprise he realized she wasn't human as she tore into her first deer; deciding for the moment he would not engage her, he would just watch.

It hadn't been very long and he suddenly saw another being by the blonde, pixie like who was complaining too many animals to hide, he realized she was the same as the blond.

He watches as they speak and then confront the biggest panther he had ever seen (about the side of a white tiger) and even more surprised to see the panther was the town sheriff.

Soon he decided he needed to go back, he had a lot of things to consider and to tell Cora, what she had in mind he still wasn't sure but he knew if he helps her, he gets his revenge.

Quickly and quietly as possible he runs into the darkness.

**TBC**

**So one twist in this update, Emma is not human herself, nor is Henry (though he doesn't know it yet). Wonder what else is going to happen….hehe hope you liked and as always I do enjoy reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding & Misunderstandings

**Unforeseen Future**

**By: AstronSoul**

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or Once Upon A Time (BUT SO WISH I DID) Used for pure enjoyment.

Summary: They know what Emma is, she knows what they are. Regina still has no clue, Cora and Hook are lurking about.

**WARNING: FEMSLASH, don't like it do not read**

**Chapter 6: Bonding and Misunderstandings**

A silver hook was being dragged back and forth over a tree stump, making a deep gauge; Hook had told Cora of the blond and her companion as well as the town Sheriff.

He was puzzled at the way Cora reacted to his news, that two of the women had fed off of animals; he himself didn't know what they were but he knew they were not human.

What was most interesting was the fear on the woman's face when he stated the sheriff was a were-cat; this made the woman pause for some time before she began pacing again, muttering about some sort of prophecy.

Before he could ask, she had dismissed him and went back to pacing, so he decided to go out in the woods and think; think about his own problem he had to deal with.

Striking the trunk the man cuss' under his breath as his hook gets stuck.

"Damn it, just great!" he begins to try and tug it free.

**~In Town~**

Ruby had dawned her deputy badge and was just walking around downtown since the sheriff was off the next couple days; when she turned a corner she saw the blonde that had arrived the day before heading to Granny's diner, she decided to follow.

The blond went inside and Ruby was shocked to see that she was meeting the mayor for lunch, but what was more shocking was the mayor greeted the woman with a warm smile, kissing the blonde's cheek then sitting down.

The deputy hung outside for a bit watching from the window, seeing them both chatting away and seeing the blonde make Regina laugh; which of course turned almost every head in the diner.

Soon she decides to go in for a coffee, it was fall after all and it was a bit chilly; walking in a few people greeted Ruby, as well as the mayor before she reached the counter.

As Granny took her order, Ruby could smell that weird smell again that she found the day before, and it was coming from the blond.

Sipping her coffee, she watches as the two woman whisper to each other, once in a while one of them will take the others hand and hold it.

'_Interesting_' she thought as she finishes her coffee and leaves a tip, walking out she makes sure to walk by the mayor and her guest saying goodbye as she confirms that the blond does smell different.

Stepping out into the brisk air, the deputy takes a big breath to clear her nose and starts walking down the sidewalk; smiling and saying hello to whomever she passes.

**~Back At The Diner~**

Rosalie was trying to make it look like she liked human food but it was getting very difficult for her, '_at least the company is great_' she thought as she smiles at the mayor.

"You ever think of settling down Rose, open a shop maybe?" the brunette asks, taking a bite of her salad.

Looking up from her sandwich Rose gives a small smirk, "I have, but you already have a mechanic here, but there are other reasons I want to stay."

The mayor nods knowingly and blushes a bit, taking another bite of their food; however the mayor noticed how Rose was only picking at her sandwich, "Are you okay Rose, you haven't eaten much?"

Rose's eyes get slightly darker and she frowns a bit, "Not very hungry I guess."

Reaching over the table, Regina takes the blonde's hand and squeezes it, "It's okay, I am just happy you wanted to have lunch with me. Plus I think I shocked a lot of people when they heard me laugh."

Squeezing the hand back, Rose was wondering when she should tell Regina about her; so she decided to do a little fishing.

"Gina, have you ever believed in other creatures living in this world?" What Rose didn't expect was the brunette almost choking on a piece of chicken.

Coughing lightly, Regina straightens herself up, "Depends on what you mean by creatures dear."

"Well things like vampires or were-creatures."

Thinking a moment Regina nods, "Yes, I may believe to an extent that some creatures live in this world among us, why?"

"Oh nothing, just a fascination I have." Picking up her water, the blond downed half the glass hoping it would settle her stomach. "So what are your plans after lunch?"

"Well I have a meeting at two, and then some paperwork to get done, should be out by five," the mayor states finishing her salad, "what about you?"

"Was thinking of looking around a bit more, I like the forest here so might walk a bit and explore." Rose waves at Granny smiling; motioning for the bill.

"Want to come by my office around four? I can show you what a mayor does and then maybe we can walk together." Regina smiles as Granny sets down the bill, but before Regina could look at it Rose had put money on it giving it back to Granny.

"Keep the change, it was good Granny." The blonde states smiling, and then looking back at the mayor, "I would like that, I'll come by at four then."

"Great!" both women picked up their purses and headed out of the diner, stopping on the sidewalk Regina leans over and places a kiss on Rose's cheek. "Lunch was great, and thank you for paying."

Smiling Rose looks up at the woman, "It was a very good lunch." Leaning up the blonde doesn't go for the mayor's cheek, but softly presses her cool lips to the woman's warm ones.

A soft gasp was heard as the mayor closes her eyes and kisses her mate back, a few seconds later they pull apart and the brunette sees a big smile on Rose's face.

"Mmm that was much better than the cheek." The vampire says grinning, seeing the mayor blushing she pulls her into a hug, "I'll see you at four Madame Mayor."

Regina stood there with a sappy smile as Rosalie walks down the sidewalk, glancing over her shoulder and waving at the mayor before turning and disappearing around the corner.

The mayor stood there staring, till' she heard someone cough from behind her; turning around she sees the deputy, "Hello Ruby"

"Madame Mayor, are you okay?" the deputy asks leaning against the diner's glass window.

Smiling Regina gives a faint nod, "I am very well, deputy. Having any problems today?"

"None Ma'am, just the usual boring stuff. Who was that, that just walked off?"

"That would be my girl, Ruby. Do you stay away from her, you've had everyone in this town pretty much, and you won't have her understood?"

The mayor was suddenly at her full height, as Ruby lowers her head and nods. "Of course, you're Majesty, but I do not want her if that's what you are afraid of. She just smells funny."

"Smells funny?" The Mayor was curious, "Walk with me deputy, I need to get back to my office."

They both walk down the sidewalk to the town center as Ruby begins to tell Regina of the funny smell.

**~Somewhere in the forest~**

A black blur ran through the tree's, it's ears flicking back and forth as it kept its ears listening for anything; the black panther smiles to herself happy to be running.

"EMMA SLOW DOWN!" the pixie yells at the cat as she tries to keep up, '_Shit, she's as fast as Edward if not faster!_' she thought.

Before her thoughts went any further a big black ball of fur tackles her from the left side sending them both rolling in the grass and leaves.

Stopping, the vampire finds herself underneath the large panther, "Damn woman, you run fast!"

Emma's head moved up and down excitedly and then she leans down licking Alice's face with her rough tongue.

"GAH!" Alice smiles then giggles at her feline, "You are gorgeous in both forms you know."

Flicking her tail back and forth, the cat moves back off of the vampire and within a moment Emma was standing there; not even caring she was naked.

"Thank you Alice, you are pretty hot yourself you know." Green eyes look down into amber eyes, and then she notices those amber eyes were starting to roam over her body.

The Pixie's tongue darted out to lick her own lips as she saw her mate in all her naked glory; the beast within her wanting to claim Emma as her own.

The blond felt a shiver run down her spine at the way Alice was looking at her, the urges of her cat start to become primal as green eyes darken.

Both women could smell the arousal of the other, and as if gravity was pulling them Emma starting walking toward Alice, while the vampire got up and slowly walks toward her.

It was as if the world stopped just for them, all that could be heard was a light breeze rustling the leaves and the very shallow breathing of the sheriff.

In one motion Emma wraps her arms around the smaller woman, pulling her close and crashing their lips together in a wild kiss.

Lips, tongue's and teeth made contact as both craved the other, an overwhelming need to be close; tongues dueled for dominance until Emma growls and wins.

Her tongue gliding over Alice's and exploring the vampire's mouth; causing the small pixie to moan and press harder against the taller woman.

Small strong marble arms wind around the sheriff's neck, holding on for dear life; like she was going to die if she let go.

Now Emma starts to trail kisses down the vampire's jaw and neck, eliciting soft moans from her soon to be lover; hands move to the waist band of Alice's pants and tugs the shirt out so her hands can slide underneath the fabric.

Feeling hot flesh on her skin, Alice can't help the pleasurable gasp that escapes her lips, the heat on her skin causing another fire to get even hotter inside her.

Deciding Emma wasn't the only one that was going to be touching, the vampire runs her hands up and down the woman's sides, grinning when she feels muscles react and a moan come from the blond.

With the speed that she showed earlier, Emma quickly lay Alice on the ground growling, "Clothes off"

Alice nods; needing clothes gone as fast as possible she begins to strip, before hands move to stop hers.

"Did you bring extra clothes with Alice?"

"Y-yes"

Grinning wildly Emma reaches for the each side of the shirt, and in an instant there was aloud rip; then the two pieces of fabric lay on the ground forgotten.

Before she takes the vampires pants off, Emma's eyes are glued to the vampire's chest' breasts held in place by a black silk bra.

"God you look amazing Alice." Before she was even thinking about it, Emma moves Alice to sit up and easily unhooks the bra and takes it off that gorgeous body revealing two very perky nipples.

On instinct, the blond leans down and kiss between the two breasts before trailing kisses to a nipple and flicking it with her tongue.

The vampire's back arches as she feels the warm wet tongue on her nipple, then moans when she feels lips wrap around the small peak and begin to suckle as the blond slowly removes her pants.

Wiggling hips; Alice helps Emma get her pants off revealing matching panties, but all coherent thought was out the window with her mate latched on to one of her breasts.

A hand moves into Emma's hair and holds her firmly against the breast she was teasing, her hands moving up and down Alice's sides before one rests on the woman's hips, the other palming the second breast.

Alice's mind was a blur, if she would have had a heart; it would be racing millions of miles a minute at the touch of her mate on her skin. "Mmmmmm Ems…"

Didn't take long for Emma to switch her attentions from one nipple to the other, but this time she nibbled on the nipple as hands dragged black silk panties down the vampire's legs and off; discarding them on the forest floor with the rest of the clothing.

By now Alice was going crazy, she wanted to touch too; suddenly Emma found herself on her back with the pixie straddling her with a wicked grin.

Without hesitation Alice began massaging both breasts with her hands, watching as Emma's eyes close halfway and a purring moan is heard; leaning down she begins to pepper her mate's chest with kisses.

The beasts inside each woman were getting impatient as they explored each other, a few times the position changing so the other was on top, but now it was going to change.

Pulling Alice up and to her, Emma fiercely kisses her before gasping out, "I want us…same time…" her mind wasn't quite working with her mouth, but Alice understood exactly what she wanted.

Lying down beside the blond, Alice trails a hand up and down the woman's arm, "Same time"

Nodding Emma's hand trailed down the vampire's side, feeling the pixie match her movements sent a shiver up her spine; then she cups Alice's mound, hearing the gasp and feeling the wetness that has pooled between her legs.

At the same time the pixie cups the blonde's mound and moans at what she feels waiting for her there.

As if they were completely in sync, they trailed tips of fingers between each other's folds, and flicked each other's clits; it wasn't knowledge guiding them but love.

Both bucking at the sensations, heads resting against one another as they begin to pant, then slowly one, two and then three fingers were pushed into their cores, filling them and making each other complete.

With each stroke inside one another, their bodies writhed as the pleasure built up; both trying to pace themselves as they got closer and closer to the edge.

Emma's mind was going crazy as she felt her lover inside her, never having felt completely whole until now '_fuck so close…wait did I say that out loud?_'

Sensing how close her blond lover was, Alice knew it wouldn't be long and then she remembered what Emma said a day before '_I'm immune to your venom_' meaning Alice could fully claim Emma and mark her as her own.

Pressing against each other, Alice gasps out "Bite me Emma…"

A simple request, which had forever consequences, without thinking (was Emma even able to think at this point?) Emma nuzzles the crook of her vampire's neck and then bites down marking Alice as hers.

At the same time as Alice gasps in slight pleasurable pain, she bites into Emma's shoulder and moans at the warm red liquid that flows over her tongue, but she tries not to take too much.

A few more thrusts of their fingers and both women grunt into their bites as their bodies let go, cumming all over each other's fingers and hand.

Slowly they let go of their bites and Alice notices how her bite is healing quickly; she knew hers was as well.

Moving to lay on her back, Emma sighs loudly, "FUCK!" Her body still shaking a bit after her release, Alice scoots closer but stays on her back and Emma runs a hand through her hair.

"Mmmm, yeah fuck doesn't quite cover it love." The pixie smiles as she turns on her side and cuddles to the warm body next to her.

Wrapping arms around her, Emma sighs happily and shudders a bit "Oh damn that was amazing."

Nuzzling into the blonde's neck again and placing a kiss over her mark, Alice smiles "Oh baby, it's just going to keep getting better and better."

Grinning Emma looks down into orange eyes instead of Amber, "Wow your eyes look wow."

At first Alice started to panic about her eyes, "W-what do they look like?" concern gracing her eyes.

"Kinda Orange-ish, looks pretty, is that from taking some of my blood?" the blond asks tightening her arms around her lover.

"I think so, but I only took a little…you taste really good." Looking down Alice knew if she could blush, she would be crimson right now.

Chuckling Emma lifts Alice head up by her chin, "I'm glad I taste good to you, and it seems my mark will stay on you." The blond notices her bite, completely healed but the marks remained.

Smiling the vampire nods, "Same for you, yours is almost healed."

Emma leans in and pecks Alice on the lips, "Come on, I do not like sleeping on a forest ground, and there is a cabin a short run from here."

Instead of getting up, Emma changes into her panther form in seconds, then looks at Alice and nods for her to hop on.

Laughing, the vampire sits on Emma's back as the panther takes off into the denser parts of the forest.

**~At The Mayor's office~**

Regina was looking at various things that Ruby had told her about, after the deputy explained that Rose smelled funny, the mayor did a little research.

She found a site talking about the 'cold ones' where they were cool to the touch but tough as marble, and fast; otherwise known as vampires.

This mulled around in the mayor's head and from what Rose had asked her about other creatures living in this world had her very suspicious; but a ring of her phone brought her back to reality.

"Yes?"

"**Madame Mayor, Rosalie Hale is here to see you, she says you are expecting her?"**

"I am, send her in and you can go for the day." She hangs up and watches the office doors. Soon Rose came through smiling.

Closing the doors behind Rose smiles "Get everything done?"

"Yes, and then some." Regina stood and gave the blond a hug, noticing the cool touch again, "How was your afternoon Rose?"

Sitting down in one of the chairs the blonde looks around, "Not bad, enjoyed my walk and went to a few shops, oh met the mechanic, charming guy two cute kids."

"Yes, he does very well here except don't think he has ever done anything with exotic cars." The brunette eyed her computer screen, deciding to flat out ask her Rose, "Rosalie, what are you?"

Rose's head quickly turned as she looks at Regina, "What I am?"

"Yes, what are you?" this time the questions was more forceful and agitated from the mayor.

Sighing Rose gets up and walks halfway around the desk but stops seeing Regina stiffen, "Please know I was going to tell you.."

"Going to tell me, when were you going to tell me?" Regina's eyes flashed with anger and her bitch side was coming out, "After what you killed yourself over human food just to go to lunch with me?"

"Gina, I wanted you to get to know me first before you found abou…"

"No its Regina, or Madame Mayor, now are you a vampire?" she was seething inside and trying as hell to keep it from coming out, if truth be told she didn't care but her mate wasn't upfront about it.

"Alright Regina, yes I am a vampire, and before you ask no I don't feed off humans. I feed on animals because I don't want to hurt anyone."

Rosalie's voice stayed strong and tried to convey her emotions in it since she knew she should definitely not touch her mate right now.

"Out"

The blond looks confused, "What?"

"Get out of my office Miss Hale, now" The mayor turned away from her before the tears could fall, "Just get out"

Wanting to reach out, but knowing she shouldn't, Rosalie picks up her purse, "I'm sorry Regina, if you still want me around you know where I am staying."

Without sound the vampire quickly left her office, wishing the tears that were in her eyes could be shed.

Regina sat heavily in her chair staring at the screen, angrily she shut off the computer , then looks to where Rose had been sitting; wiping tears from her eyes.

**TBC**

**Well a bit different this chapter, a lil fun and some drama…hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Vacation Endings & Makeup

**Unforeseen Future**

**By: AstronSoul**

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or Once Upon A Time (BUT SO WISH I DID) Used for pure enjoyment.

Summary: Emma and Alice are off for a few days for Emma's bi-monthly vacation. Regina is angry at Rosalie for not being truthful, Rosalie is staying cooped up in her room at Granny's will they ever make up?

**Chapter 7: Vacation Endings & Makeups**

Rosalie sat on her bed looking out of the window; it had been two days since Regina made her leave and they have been grueling so far.

Hearing a knock on the door she moves to it, finding Granny on the other side with a warm meal; the older woman just smiles handing the tray to the blond and then walks back down the hall.

The woman had been bringing Rosalie food hoping the woman would eat; moving to the bathroom Rosalie set the food on the counter, lifting the toilet seat cover and dumping half of the food down and flushing it.

'_At least it looks like I am eating' _she thought as she left the rest for some time later, hoping her sister and her mate would be back soon; moving back to her bed and staring out the window.

**~Down the Street at City Hall~**

The mayor was trying to focus on the paper work in front of her, but it was no use; pushing the papers to the side the brunette stands and goes to the window.

After her dismissal of her mate, she has been distant and hurting more than she thought she would; as she stares off into the clear sky she is startled by the door opening.

Turning she smiles to see her best friend and Alice enter, "Hello ladies, something I can help you with?"

Both women return the smile, "Just coming by to see how my bestie is doin, how has the past few days been?"

The mayor's smile faltered just enough for her best friend to catch it, then brown eyes settled on Alice "Alice, may I ask you something?"

Hearing trepidation in the mayor's voice; the vampire nods slowly staying silent.

"Are you the same as Rosalie?"

Searching the brunette's eyes, Alice knew exactly what she was asking, "Yes, I am"

Quickly Regina pulls Emma to the other side of the desk much to the blonde's protest.

"What the fuck, Reg!?" The Sheriff yells, finding herself not by her mate.

"She's a vampire Emma" Regina's voice having a very cold tone to it.

"Yeah, so what?"

Turning to look at her best friend with wide eyes, "She feeds off blood!"

Shaking her head, Emma moves back beside Alice; looking into the Vampire's still Orange colored eyes.

"She feeds off animals, so does her sister. They don't want to hurt humans." Emma states human's in a way to hint that she wasn't human herself.

"YOU KNEW!?"

Emma cringes at the high pitched yell hitting her sensitive ears, "Yes, I knew the night before my vacation."

Sitting down in her chair and slumping over her desk, Regina was so confused "You are okay with her being a vampire?"

Alice waits as Emma moves back around the desk, gently resting a hand on the mayor's shoulder, "Yes, she won't hurt me, you or henry or anyone. I trust her."

At the last few words the blond looks up at Alice with a big smile; which the vampire returns happily.

"Regina…" Alice's melodic voice trails, the mayor slowly looks up at the woman, "I won't hurt you, your family or anyone."

"But Rosalie…" The mayor's voice was strained before she took a breath, "She didn't tell me, I had to find out from Ruby and the internet!"

As fast as the fire had died down, it was back blazing in her eyes.

Both women look at each other, then back to the mayor who had her jaw set; apparently Regina was way too upset that Rosalie hadn't been up front with her.

Alice squeezes Emma's hand looking into her mates eyes as if they were having a silent conversation; then she quietly and quickly slipped from the office to find her sister.

Watching her mate leave, Emma turns back to Regina "Alright Reg, tell me what happened."

Sitting down she silently listens as her best friend starts to go over what happened a few days before.

**~Alice walking toward Granny's~**

The small woman was thinking when she narrowly misses someone who was in a rush going the other direction, looking up she sees a quite flustered Ruby.

"Ruby right?" She remembered Regina had mentioned her, then Alice noticed that wolfish smell again and narrowed her eyes.

"Uhh yeah that's me, need anything?"

The deputy seemed a bit out of it.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you. Talk in the diner?" The vampire points at the little diner, smiling when Ruby agrees.

They sit in a booth away from everyone, both ordering waters.

"So Ruby, how long have you been a wolf?" the vampire asks nonchalantly.

Ruby splutters as she puts her glass of water down, staring at the woman in front of her "How do you know I am a wolf?"

All the smaller woman does is tap the tip of her nose before taking a sip of water.

"I see, strong sense of smell. What are you then, I know you are not human?" Ruby asks leaning forward and whispering as she asks.

Smirking Alice looks up at the wolf, her eyes looking intensely at her, "I'm a vampire"

It took Ruby a minute to register what the woman said, "Vampire as in sucking blood and flying?"

Laughing Alice shakes her head, "We don't fly but we do live off blood, however my kind of vampire we live off animals."

"So you don't hurt humans?" Ruby asks, and sighs in relief seeing the vampire nod in response, "So what brings you to Storybrooke then?"

This brings a large grin on Alice's face, "My mate lives here."

Ruby knew she was clueless as to what a mate meant to a vampire but went with it, "Did you find him?"

"I found her, yes." The pixie states and takes another sip of her water. "You seem to be easy going knowing you are sitting with a vampire."

Smiling her own trademark smile Ruby couldn't help but chuckle, "You are not the strangest thing in this town…Alice right?"

Nodding Alice wonders what else in this town was strange, "Well I always seem to go where there are strange things it seems."

"Got loads of it here" Ruby mutters under her breath not realizing Alice's heightened hearing.

"Oh I am sure I have seen stranger" Alice replies coolly startling Ruby.

"You heard me, good ears huh?" Ruby asks and smiles at the nod.

"Have you seen my sister around, Rosalie?"

"From what I know she has been cooped up in one of the rooms you are renting. Is something up?" Ruby asks setting her empty glass down.

Getting up Alice looks around, "Something upset her with her mate; I need to see if she is ok. Thanks for talking with me Ruby, have a good day."

Ruby watches as Alice leaves quickly to see her sister before someone blocked her view; looking up she sees her grandmother.

"Hello Granny"

"Hello dear, have a nice chat?"

"Yeah, um is there a possibility we can store something very odd for a while?" She sees Granny look at her confused and drags her to the back room to talk more.

**~Rosalie's Room~**

The blonde didn't even move when she heard her sister walk into the room and gently shut the door; nor did she care that Alice was now standing next to her.

"Rose, you ok?"

Finally she turns to look at her sister with the unshed tears that would never fall, "She told me to leave Alice." Her voice cracking with sobs.

Now that her sister was here she could finally just let go, crumpling to the floor sobbing as strong small arms hold her.

"It'll be ok Rose, Emma is talking to Regina right now."

"And what is she going to convince her of, she has fear Alice, I saw the fear in Regina's eyes," burying her face in the crook of Alice's neck.

The small vampire just holds the blond, deciding that she and her mate were going to get these two to talk; they desperately needed to talk this out.

**~Few Hours Later at the Diner~**

Both Alice and Emma planned to meet with their friends at the diner; however Rosalie and Regina didn't know they would be leaving them alone.

It had been ten minutes since Alice and Emma went on their 'walk', leaving Rosalie and the mayor at the table.

"How have you been Rosalie?" The brunette asks picking at her soup.

Sipping her water Rosalie didn't even try to smile, "Been miserable the past few days actually." She watches as the mayor sighs in relief. "What about you Madame Mayor?"

The brunette grimaced at how her title was spoken and set her spoon down "I have not been myself the past few days, been rather distracted."

Before the vampire could say anything else, a hot mug was placed in front of her, she looks at their waitress Ruby curiously.

"On the house, and if you ever need we have more." Ruby states walking back to the counter.

Lifting the mug and sniffing it, Rosalie's eyes wide, smelling deer blood; taking a sip she quickly makes sure no red was visible on her lips or teeth.

The mayor watched with intrigue not even knowing Ruby knew what her Rose was, '_My Rose, yes she is my Rose_' she thought.

"Rose, would you and Alice care to come back to my house for the evening, you can even stay if you wish instead of staying at Granny's?" The mayor asks hopefully.

Taking another drink and wiping her lips with a napkin, Rose thinks for a moment and pulls out her cellphone. "Mind if I make a quick call Gina?"

"Go right ahead dear."

Rose dials her sister, who picks up on the first ring, "Hey Rose what's up?"

"Do you want to stay at the Mayor and Emma's house instead of at Granny's?" the blond asks quickly.

"I would love that, you two making up?" the pixie grins.

"Yeah we are starting too, I'll grab …"

"You and Regina relax, I'll have Emma help me and get our stuff to the house in minutes" With that Alice hung up.

Tucking her phone away with a smile "Looks like we are taking you up on your offer," before they got up, Rose takes her mate's hand gently "I am sorry Regina, I was going to tell you."

Giving the cool hand a squeeze the brunette smiles, "Let's talk more on our walk home dear."

They quickly paid for dinner and left to make their way back to Regina's house.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8: Settling in & Unsettling

**Unforeseen Future**

**By: AstronSoul**

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or Once Upon A Time (BUT SO WISH I DID) Used for pure enjoyment.

Summary: Emma and Alice are off for a few days for Emma's bi-monthly vacation. Regina is angry at Rosalie for not being truthful, Rosalie is staying cooped up in her room at Granny's will they ever make up?

**Chapter 8: Settling In & Unsettling**

Alice carried Rosalie's luggage to the car with Emma in tow with the pixie's bag.

"What the hell do you have in these small bags woman!?" the sheriff's exclaims dropping them in the small trunk of the Ferrari.

"Oh just a few odds and ends sweetie," closing the trunk Alice moves to the driver side, watching as Emma slid into the passenger seat, "Comfy?"

Looking up the blonde nods, "Yep"

Settling into the driver's seat, Alice starts the engine gaining looks from a few local passersby; smirking she pulls a U-turn and heads towards the mayors house.

"How do you think Reg is doing, with the whole Rosalie thing?" the blonde asks.

Pulling up to a stop sign, the small vampire sighs "I have no idea, I know Rose was planning on telling her, so this is kind of new to her, not knowing stuff."

Nodding the Sheriff points for Alice to turn down a street and the Major's estate comes into view.

"So am I sleeping in my own room, or we bunking?" the pixie asks pulling into the driveway and seeing the front door open; revealing the Major and Rosalie smiling.

Smiling Emma hops out, then bends over and looks back into the car "You are not getting your own room." She quickly moves to the trunk opening it and grabbing bags.

Both women carry all the bags to the door, then Rosalie took her bags from Alice as the mayor welcomes them to her home.

"Welcome, I have some rooms set up, however I am sure Emma you want Alice with you." There was no sarcasm in the Mayor's voice.

"Thanks Reg, c'mon Alice let's get ya settled in," both women quickly head upstairs.

Rosalie snickers at the speed both women go up the stairs but she noticed Emma was holding back not wanting Regina to freak out.

"Rose, would you like to put your things away?" the brunette asks picking up a glass from the side table and sipping her apple cider.

"Oh I have plenty of time to do that. Regina, I am truly sorry about not telling you sooner."

Both women stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Regina set her glass down.

Pulling the vampire closer, Regina looks into those Amber eyes, "I may have over reacted, but we talked it out and we are fine now. What more can I do to show you are forgiven?"

The blonde thinks a moment before a smirk appears on her lips, "There might be something you can do later but I wouldn't mind a kiss about now."

Wrapping her arms about the Mayor's neck, Rosalie dips her head, capturing the woman's lips with her own.

Regina smiled against cool lips, her arms wrapping tighter around her vampire's waist, pulling them closer together as their lips continue to move together.

Neither realized how much time passed as they kept kissing, till they heard feet barreling down the steps and stop instantly on the marble floor.

"MOTHER!?" Henry exclaimed loudly with his eyes wide.

Both women jumped apart, as a very flustered Mayor looks at her son, "Henry! Oh um, you remember Rosalie?"

The boy stood there a moment, looking between his mother and the blonde.

"So I'll go put my stuff away Gina?" the blonde asks quietly as she watches the brunette's son figure things out.

Turning unexpectedly to the voice, Regina nods "Yes dear, up the stairs to the right, first door." turns back to her son a bit nervous as Rosalie leaves to go upstairs.

The vampire pauses as she steps next to Henry, "It's good to see you again Henry" leaning down she whispers in conspiratorial manner, "Don't be too hard on your mom, and if you want ask me questions later just let me know."

Getting a small nod from the boy, the blonde disappears upstairs.

"So uhhh new girlfriend?"

Regina didn't trust her voice, so nods in agreement.

"And she's moving in, like Alice is with mom?" the boy asks not moving from his spot.

"Y-yes, I offered them to stay here instead of at Granny's." Finally finding her voice and feet, she moves to her son and kneels down "Are you okay with this Henry, I know it kinda sprung up and we didn't talk to you?"

Slowly a smile spreads on his face, "As long as I don't hear anything in my room, I'm great!"

Spluttering the Mayor shakes her head then begins to laugh "Thank you sweetie, and no you shouldn't uhh hear anything."

They hug as both keep laughing, at the top of the stairs Rosalie sighs in relief and chuckles at the boy's joke.

Quickly she moves back into the room, which she now discovered as the mayor's bedroom and puts things away.

A few doors down, Alice had finished putting her things away and was cuddled into the Sheriff's arms, as they looked out the window.

"Seems your son is alright with everything."

Giving the small vampire a squeeze, Emma nods "Yes, he always seems to do well with changes, the feline trait makes him calmer than usual."

Turning in her lover's arms, Alice looks into those gorgeous eyes, "When are you going to tell Regina and tell Henry, remember what happened with Rosalie after just a few days?"

Emma visibly paled at the mention of how Regina reacted to Rosalie's secret, and the fact the she herself hasn't told anyone about hers, minus the two vampires.

"Maybe you and Rosalie can be there when I tell her, to hopefully keep her calm so I can try and explain?"

Alice smiles, "Sure baby, we can TRY and keep her calm. Probably be best if Rosalie does that, her mate after all."

Nodding Emma hugs the smaller woman to her, as they fall into a comfortable silence.

**~In The Forest Near The Cullen House~**

"Esme please, we just want to talk to them, can you at least tell us what state they are in?" Emmet pleaded with his mother.

Glaring at her son, the brunette was ready to rip him apart, this was the sixth time he was asking, "No Emmet, they don't want to talk to you or even be near you. Because of you and your idiotic brother our family is torn!"

Edward had just come back from his hunt and heard his mother yelling and came to help her, but saw Emmet was being a pest again.

"But mom…"

"NO! Emmet you will not get to know where they are or what they are doing!" Esme growls out dangerously.

Emmet growled in return, but stopped himself a bit late. '_shit shouldn't have growled!_' he thought.

"You're right, you shouldn't have" Edward walks up behind his mother and stands next to her, "If she says no, that's it."

"Stay out of this Edward!" Emmet pulls himself to his full height.

"Don't go there Em, three against one is not fun and you will lose." Edward stepped in front of his mother.

Esme moved behind Edward but was ready if Emmet truly lost it.

"Three? I only see two of you." The large vampire states smugly.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Carlisle was beside Edward and in front of his wife, "Touch my mate Emmet, and I'll tear you apart."

Emmet blinked confused and shocked that his 'father' would threaten him like that, "Look, we both know you have been taking phone calls and texts from both of them. We just want to make sure they are ok."

"I don't care what you know, she said no more than once and that is way too many no's Emmet, now please calm down." The blond vampire states in a calm voice.

"Calm down? You cut us off!" Emmet smiles as he hears Jasper approaching, "They are our mates, we have a right…"

"They are not your mates, mom and dad both have refused you and yet you both can't take a hint. Typical males…no offense honey." Came a soft spoken reply as Jasper halted next to Emmit.

The brute turned around looking for the voice, "Bella get your ass out here!"

"Why, you both would lose against me you know, I'm still the strongest in the family for another nine months?"

Emmet growls angrily, and then he sees a small figure jump out of a tree and saunter slowly towards them.

Before Jasper can reign in Emmet, the large vampire speed towards Bella, but found himself flat on his back one hundred yards away from everyone.

"I told you I'm stronger" the soft voice stated carrying to his ears.

Jasper now tries to get some form of control over his family but frowns noticing none of them were affected.

Then he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks into Bella's amber eyes, "Bad Jasper, I won't let you manipulate any of anymore."

Shrugging Bella's hand off, he moves to his brother and helps him up, "We will find them you know, and then we will be a family again!"

Both boy's disappear into the forest heading to Canada, as the rest of the family watch them leave with hurt in their eyes.

"I need to call Alice and let her know" Esme states as she and Bella run back to the house.

Edward and his father stay behind, "This isn't good, those two are dangerous."

"Indeed, we will have to keep track of them, make sure they don't get too close to your sisters, however if they do find them, I feel sorry for them." Carlisle states as they start to walk.

"Why is that?"

"From what Esme told me, Alice and Rosalie have found their true mates and Alice's mate in particular will gladly tear apart anyone who tries to take Alice away from her."

"What kind of human can tear apart a vampire, Carlisle?" the boy asks.

"A very special human, or that is what Alice calls her. Come let's get back and see how they are doing."

**~Just Outside Sorybrooke~**

Hook had about enough of Cora's ranting about shape-shifting cats, he was making sure he had all of his belongings to take to his room at Granny's, just to get away from the insane witch.

"Where are you going lefty?" a voice asks from behind him.

As he turns, his eyes narrow on Cora "To my room at Granny's"

"Why taking so much?"

"Because I am not coming back, you dear Cora have gone bat-shit crazy!"

"Oh dear, this simply won't do." She flicks a hand and the plank leading to the ground off the ship disappeared, "Now however will you get off?"

Hook almost choked on the air hearing her question, catching his breath he grins and snags a rope in his hook, "Tata Cora" and with ease he swings over the ship and slides down the rope.

Dropping to the ground and taking off towards town a smile on his face, knowing she would not have control of the ship for much longer.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about him for a while." She states walking to the center of the ship, "But now I need some help so that I can get to Regina"

Closing her eyes, she begins speaking in a foreign tongue, blue swirls of smoke appear in front of her, as if starting to form a person.

After fifteen minutes of chanting, she opens her eyes and looks confused, "I asked for one to come who could aide me, who the hell are you two!?"

Standing in front of her were two very confused looking vampires.

"Who are we? Who the hell are you lady?"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9: Dangers & Relationships

**Unforeseen Future**

By: AstronSoul

**WARNING CHARACTER DEATH**

Summary: Alice & Rosalie have found their mates, but there is some trouble lingering in the distance. Will their new bonds stay strong? Will Cora be able to get her revenge and gain her daughter back, and what will Hook do once he finds the crocodile?

Disclaimer: Do not own any rights to OUAT, do this for pure fun and personal pleasure.

**Chapter 9: Dangers & Relationships**

Cora stares at these two men in front of her, they seemed a bit off but if the spell worked these two would aid her, "I am Cora, Queen of Hearts. I cast a spell that brought you to me."

Both men look at her warily, the larger running a hand through his short hair, "Great a damn witch"

"Pardon me?" the Queen's voice sounded edgy and annoyed.

"Ignore him, I'm Jasper Hale" He smiles and nudges his brother.

"Oh uhh I'm Emmet."

"Well not that I can say it's a pleasure, but you two are going to help me get my daughter back."

Both men look at each other, first they were whirl-winded to this woman and now she is demanding their help for something so mundane.

"Look lady, I dunno what you did but I don't give a fuck about your daughter, I'm looking for my mate so I'll be going."

Emmet turns to walk away, but finds himself unable to move, the small woman came in front of him and glared.

"Oh you will help my new friend, you won't have a choice" she moves to his chest and tries to put her hand inside but meets nothing but marble. "What the fuck?"

Jasper watches and both he and his brother look utterly confused, "What are you trying to do Queen of Hearts?"

She sighs after trying a few times, "You are not human, you are dead damn it!"

"That would be correct, what did you just try to do?" the slender man asks.

"I was trying to take his heart, I am not called the Queen of Hearts for nothing. I take hearts and those who I take must serve me."

"Interesting, tell me are there any others like us around here?"

She grunts as she releases the large man from her spell, "Yes, two women are like you here. They are with my daughter and a shape-shifter."

Emmet being too eager jumps in "Is one tall and blonde? The one like us I mean"

Cora eyes the two men, they might be of use after all "Why yes, there is one like you tall and blonde, as well as a short one with short dark hair."

Jasper and Emmet grin and look at each other; stating at the same time.

"We found them!"

Cora wonders what the hell they are talking about, but shrugs moving to the inner hull, "Come with me, we will see if these two you know and how you will help me get my daughter back."

Jasper begins to move toward the hull entrance but a hand stops him, "Dude, if it is them we have to be careful this witch is weird."

"We will watch our backs, don't worry Emmet. Let's go"

Both disappear into the ship.

**~At the Mansion~**

Rosalie overheard what her sister and her mate were talking about, so she decides to talk to Regina and get her prepared.

Heraing her mate enter the bedroom after allowing Henry to go play with a few kids; she turns and smiles at the brunette.

"I hear everything went well, you have a very special son Rag." The blonde sits on the edge of the bed.

Smiling the mayor closes the door, "Yes, he is one of a kind, though has more of his mom in him than I would like."

Both women chuckle, "Reg, I want to talk to you about something, now I know you forgave me but it sorta regards that but hear me out please?"

Moving to sit next to Rosalie; the brunette nods "Of course."

"Well there are others in this world, I can sense them most immortals or should I say magickal beings…" Rose looks at the mayor, since from the beginning she sensed something in her mate, "They can tell if there is someone with special abilities. The only time they cannot is if the being has lived a lot longer and knows how to cover it up extremely well."

The mayor actually paled a bit, realizing she never actually out right told Rosalie she was able to cast magick.

Seeing the mayor look a bit nervous, the vampire smiles and gently takes her hand.

"I'm not talking about you, though I know you are special Reg, but that's not why I am bringing these up."

The blonde could hear the very faint footsteps coming to the door.

"People you might know, because they are scared of how you will react, have maybe hidden things because they don't want to lose you as a friend or something. Does that make sense?"

Swallowing the mayor nods, "Like you were scared of my reaction, and how I pretty much confirmed it?"

"Yes, that would be a good example. Imagine this is someone close to you, you've known them for years and yet they were so scared they just couldn't' risk it but now they want to be honest. How would you react?"

The smaller woman thought for a moment, '_well I could be more open minded, could be okay but would take time to get used to…yeah I could be okay with it_'.

"I would hope I could be understanding and give them a chance, why are you asking me this?"

Smiling Rosalie looks to the door, "You two can come in now."

The mayor was shocked as both Alice and Emma came in; quietly shutting the door behind them, she notices that Emma looks nervous.

"May I ask what is going on?"

"Regina"

She looks back at the blonde sitting next to her.

"Emma wants to tell you something, this is something that will change how you look at her, but hopefully make your bond of friendship stronger."

Rosalie looks at Emma, and already knows they spoke to her son, who they caught before he went to play, that thought it was 'super cool' he was part shape-shifter.

The blonde sheriff moves and kneels down in front of her best friend taking a deep breath, as Alice stands behind her resting an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"Regina, you know almost everything about me, I have shared everything but one thing…" she trails off.

Regina gets a bit tense, immediately Rosalie pulls her close wrapping arms around her waist; relaxing the mayor instantly.

Emma looks up with sad, hopeful green eyes "I'm not human."

The room goes deathly quiet; the Mayor fights the urge to get angry remembering what Rosalie told her minutes before.

Clearing her throat, "What are you exactly then?"

The sheriff stands and steps back, as Lice moves out of the way "Ever hear of shape-shifters?"

The former Queen nods and leans forward hesitant but curious,

"Okay, please don't freak too much…"

Emma braced herself and the bones under her skin start to shift, pops and cracks being heard as the bones break to form the feline skeleton, black sleek fur appears replacing the fair skin; within a few seconds where Emma stood a panther bigger than a white tiger was standing there gazing at Regina with sad eyes.

Watching the change and hearing it Regina cringed, holding tightly to Rosalie as she sees the largest panther she has ever seen standing in her bedroom.

"Wha…whoa…"

Alice moves to stand next to Emma and strokes her back; getting a content purr as a reward from her mate.

Rose looks at the mayor with concern, "Love, are you alright?"

Regina just starred, not sure what to say or do. '_She is a panther, she's a freaking cat! OH MY GOD my best friend is a large dangerous cat! Though she does look kind of cute for a cat…wait what am I saying, she's a fucking cat!'_

The internal fight went on for a few minutes before the brunette stood up and walked to her best friend and knelt down looking into the same eyes; gazing into the making sure that's her best friend

Tentatively she puts a hand out like she is going to touch Emma's head; Emma stays perfectly still minus the purring from her mates touch, not wanting to scare her best friend.

Regina looks up at Alice who was smiling, "May I?" she motions her hand.

"Of course, she's being still because she doesn't want to scare you. She won't hurt you."

Smiling Regina gently rests her palm on the top of Emma's head, watching as those green eyes close and the purring gets louder.

"Can she still understand me?"

"Yes, she understands perfectly." Alice looks to her sister grinning.

"Emma, this is wow. I mean I now understand because of Rosalie why you haven't or maybe very hesitant to not tell me. I have to get used to this but you are cute as a cat!"

The two vampires melodious laugh erupts at the comment, and they laugh even more when Emma's ears go back and flatten against her head in annoyance.

Grinning the mayor stands and pats her best friends hand, "Just don't scratch the furniture." She tries to state without laughing but fails.

Alice's laugh abruptly stops and steps in front of the mayor but facing Emma; and just as quick Rosalie pulls her mate away from the cat and keeps the women behind her body protectively.

It was one thing to say Emma was cute, but to make a joke about what Regina just did hit a nerve.

Emma's eyes were solid black when Regina who was confused, looks over her mates shoulder; realizing she might have said something not too funny.

The cat's hackles were up and very long sharp claws had come out of the paws.

"Emma baby, it's your best friend, she's nervous just like you and was trying t ease the tension. You need to calm down."

Alice's soft, calm voice reached Emma's sensitive ears and within second changed back into a human; quickly grabbing the robe that was on Alice's right shoulder and leaving the room.

Alice let out an unneeded breath, "That went better than I thought it would."

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't know she was so sensitive." The brunette behind Rosalie stated.

"It's alright, she understands, just she needs to cool off" Smiling Alice leaves the room and shuts the door.

The blonde vampire only now relaxes and turns to her mate smiling proudly, "I am very proud of you, handling it so well. I know it's a shock."

"Well she is still Emma, just a bit more to her then before, thank you love for talking with me." Regina leans up and presses her lips to her mates until something in her mind finally clicked.

Pulling back quickly she gets wide eyed, "Henry…what about my son!?"

Rosalie licks her lips and chuckles, "He already knows and he thinks it's 'super cool' he is part of Emma so he is at least part shape-shifter."

The mayor visibly relaxes again, "Guess none of us are 'normal'"

Grinning the vampire pulls the mayor into her arms and pecks her lips, "No none of us are ordinary, we are all extraordinary love. But in my eyes you are the best, and sometime you should show me what you can do."

Relaxing more into her mates embrace, Regina nods "Indeed, but just hold me right now."

"As you wish"

**~Backyard of Mansion~**

Emma, now dressed in form fitting jeans and her signature white tank top, was firing arrow after arrow at a target getting her frustrations out.

Ever since she found her parents and the adventure in Fairy Tale Land, she not only got better with her pistol, but in sword and the art of bow and arrow as well; finding out she was a natural with a bow.

Alice simply stood to the side and watched as the blonde fired and kept splitting arrows; getting a perfect center shot each time.

Knocking another arrow, the sheriff lets it fly but curses as the fletching cuts into her arm; she had forgotten to put her arm protection on.

Setting down the bow, she looks at her arm and frown; went deeper then usual but was happy to see her arm slowly mending itself, then she feels a hand on her back.

"Are you alright?" the pixie asks, smelling the blood.

"Yeah , already healing happens sometimes, forgot my arm guard."

Grabbing said item, the blonde straps it on, "I know she didn't mean it the way I took it but I hate those type jokes."

"I know, but she was nervous too, at least she didn't tell you to leave like she had my sister." The vampire steps back giving her mate room, as another arrow flies into the target.

"I'm very relieved she didn't kick me out, and I am happy Henry is okay that he is at least part shape-shifter."

Then suddenly Emma dropped the bow and quiver of arrows changing and snarling at the gate to the back of the yard, and growing larger than usual as two men enter the backyard.

Alice gasps and moves to Emma's side recognizing her ex and her former brother walking through the gate; she grips some fur and jumps on Emma's back holding tightly.

Rosalie had heard Emma snarl and both Regina and the blonde were beside the now elephant size cat; the mayor tried to ignore her best friends size for now.

Both men just smirked as they took a few more steps then stopped as the large cat stood in front of Rosalie and the mayor, growling a threat.

"W-what are you two doing here, how did you find us?" Rosalie asks worry in her voice, but then another figure appeared behind them and the mayor turned starring straight into her mother's eyes.

"Mother, what are you doing here!?" the mayor exclaimed, as she paled considerably.

Instantly Rosalie stood between this woman and her mate sensing the same thing in the stranger that she senses in her mate; but her mate felt stronger.

"Why is that anyway to greet me dear, I came to see you…now call of your guard dogs." The woman's voice was cold and sounded bored.

Regina grips Rosalie's Arm tightly as her eyes turn purple, "No"

Alice was listening to the conversation but kept her attention on the two in front of her and Emma.

Emmet looked ready to tear anything apart, and Jasper was trying to control their emotions, but the vampires had blocks up for that and it seems Emma wasn't affected; the only one of concern was Regina but that seemed to be failing as well.

"Alice, why such hostility and why are you on that thing?" Jasper asks calmly taking a step forward, but stopping quickly as the large cat moves forward and he got to see the claws it had.

"You are not welcomed here Jasper."

"But I'm your mate Alice, always and forever remember?" the blonde vampire smiles.

The small vampire cringes at the particular part of her wedding vows, "You manipulated me!"

"But we are meant to be together, you know this." Jaspers voice dropped dangerously low.

"I found my true mate, be careful Jasper don't cause' Esme more heart ache with me having to tell her you are dead."

"I'll show you who your true mate is!" Jasper had enough and lunged for Alice, but found himself under a very strong large paw and teeth in his face growling.

Emmet seeing the cat get his brother pined; charged the cat, but the cat swiped her other paw and sent him barreling back into the forest behind the back yard.

Roslaie turned for a second and smiled before turning her eyes back on this woman.

"What do you want?" the vampires voice cold and threatening.

"Why dear, I want my daughter back and away from the likes of you and your kind!" The woman flicked her hand and a gust of wind threw Rosalie back a few yards and away from Regina.

"ROSE" Regina yells, but turns back to her mother, purple swirls in her eyes as she throws her own mother against the wall, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY MATE!"

Gasping Cora growls, "Mate, she's a vampire! She can't be your mate, and she's a woman!"

Standing up she tries to throw her daughter farther away to give her space, but the brunette reflects it.

"This isn't over my dear!" quickly Cora vanishes in blue smoke.

Regina ran over to Rosalie, who was now standing and glaring at Emmet who was eyeing her, but a scream took all of their attention as Emma ripped off Jaspers arm.

Alice turned her back, she didn't love him as a mate but she had loved him as a brother and couldn't watch; he wasn't going to let it go.

Then a roar was heard as Emmet slammed into the cat, angering Emma even more, he tore into her fur making her bleed; without thinking she gripped the large Vampires legs and tossed him so hard he went flying over four hundred yards into the forest.

Then she looked at Jasper, he was sniveling as he tried to get to his arm and use his power to try and subdue the panther.

She rips his legs off sending them in different directions, and then growls as she nears the vampire's head, eyes dark and fangs protruding dangerously.

Rosalie shook her head and ran after instructing Regina to make a fire, which the vampire dropped the arm and the legs into quickly and just waited for the end of her brother.

Before Emma killed this vampire she wanted to say something, instantly she wreathed and changed into human form not caring she was naked.

"You little fucking prick! Come here profess that she is your mate when you don't know what the hell a mate is!" She circled him snarling as she continued.

"You dare try to take my mate from me, you should never have come looking for her!" She moved with speed that shocked Rosalie and Regina as she used her strength, ripping the vampires head clean off his shoulders and throwing it into the fire.

"Where is the other one?" she looks around, not seeing him anywhere.

"He is lost in the forest love" Alice states picking up her mate and rushing to their room, the small vampire was hungry in more ways than blood.

The mayor watches as the two disappear and looks to her mate, looking over the vampire before crushing her lips to the blonde's.

The vampire moans into the kiss pulling the mayor closer, before breaking apart with a small pop.

"Who were they, those two men?" the brunette asks.

"One was my ex, the large one…and this one burning was Alice's ex." Rosalie looks sadly into the fire, "They should have let us go, they shouldn't have looked for us."

Regina frowns looking into the fire then back at her vampire, "We will have to be careful, my mother is a bitch and if they well now if he is working with her…I won't let him take you away."

The brunette's jaw set and her voice was determined causing Rosalie to look up with a smile.

"Your mother will have to kill me to separate you from me my love." Rose gently caresses her mates cheek, feeling the woman lean into the touch.

Then both groan as they hear the moans coming from Emma and Alice's room.

"Seems it's gonna get noisy this afternoon, hopefully Henry doesn't come back too soon." The blonde states with a chuckle, then watches as a purple mist forms in Regina's hand and then goes up to the room dissipating around where the noise is coming from and then no sound was heard.

"No one wil hear them." The mayor chuckles, then begins to pick up her backyard, with the vampire joining in to help.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10: Lovers

Unforeseen Future

By: AstronSoul

Summary: What do our two favorite couples do to burn off tension?

Disclaimer: DO not own any of the characters, all rights to Stephenie Meyers. I do this for fun!

**Chapter 10: **Lovers

Emma crept down the stairs in shorts and a tank top, she and Alice had stayed in the room most of the afternoon.

'_Gees that lil pixie is insatiable!_' she thought as she quickly ducks into the kitchen from hearing a muffled noise from the den.

Within a few seconds another body entered the kitchen startling the shape shifter, "Gees Alice, make noise next time!" Emma whisper yells.

"Sorry, what's taking you so long to get the damn ice cream you wanted?"

Rolling her eyes; Emma points to the den doors that were closed, "I heard something muffled in there."

Both women stay quiet, a few moments pass when the sound is heard again; both women creep over to the door and open it a crack.

Both sets of eyes widened at what they saw before them.

Sitting completely naked in a reading chair, with her head thrown back and one hand buried in blonde hair that sat between her legs; Regina moans loudly as her free hand was pinching one of her nipples.

Both vampire and shape shifter couldn't move as another groan came from the brunette.

"F-faster Rose…fuck!" Regina growls out as she keeps her fingers in her mates hair; holding the vampire against her as she feels that talented tongue dance inside her.

The blonde vampire between her legs smiles against her mound and proceeded to obey the 'queen's' request; curving that long tongue upwards and finding the one spot that drove the mayor crazy.

"Ohhmmmmph…" Regina bites her lip to suppress a moan, as she wraps her legs around Rosalie's head; both not paying attention to notice two sets of eyes on them.

Emma shook her head getting out of her daze and shuts the doors to the den then slowly turns to the pixie beside her.

"I so did not need to see my best friend in that position!" Emma whispers frantically, shaking her head and not able to get the image out.

Alice just smirks at the other woman before pinning Emma to the opposite wall on the other side of the room suddenly.

The now startled Emma looks down into dark orange-red eyes and gulps, feeling herself get wetter between her thighs.

Smirking to herself, Alice slides down Emma's body; pulling shorts down as she slowly moves downward, "Gotta be quiet Ems, can you do that?"

Not trusting her voice whatsoever, Emma just nods and braces herself against the wall.

Alice spreads the long lithe legs, giving Emma a long lick which causes her to groan quietly and buck her hips.

Slowly Alice keeps licking for a few minutes, then eases her tongue between the very wet lips; purring quietly at her mate's delicious taste.

Green eyes darted around the small front hall/foyer praying her son didn't come through the front door, or the two coming out of the den.

All too soon Emma forgot to panic as a cool tongue slid inside her, one hand trying to grip the wall she was against; while the other went to Alice's shoulder to keep from falling over from her knee's giving out.

Biting back a moan, Emma's senses were being overloaded from the tongue lashing she was getting; not to mention she was still super sensitive from them fucking earlier.

'_Fuck she's good…ohhhh mmmmm damn!" _Emma's mind thought as she stifled another groan and ground her hips downward needing Alice's tongue as deep inside her as it could go.

Alice held Emma up with one arm to keep her steady, feeling the blonde wanting more Alice happily obliges as she speeds up her thrusts and pushes in as far as her tongue would let her go.

The vampire heard every silent whimper, every moan that wanted to escape her mate's lips; but knowing they might have someone walking in on them, she moves with more speed and uses her free hand to rub Emma's clit wanting to bring her over the edge quickly.

Emma could feel that knot in her stomach get bigger, feeling herself get closer to the edge fast as her mate tongue fucks her.

'_ohhh fuck! Here I ohhh mmmmph….god!" _

Emma whimpers as she cums into her mates mouth, body shuddering at the pleasurable sensations shooting throughout her body.

The vampire stays where she is, drinking in every drop that Emma is giving her; but just as fast, she picks up her mate (who is now nothing but a pile of goo) and quickly runs up the steps and into their room.

As soon as their door clicked shut, voices were heard downstairs in the foyer, '_Damn that was close!_' Alice thought as she lay Emma on the bed.

"Alice, you lil.." Emma couldn't finish her sentence, she was just too worn out; she simply motioned for Alice to lay with her.

Nuzzling her head under Emma's chin, Alice grins "You can't say shit, you loved it"

Chuckling Emma nods, "Yeah yeah." She stretches, lifting her back off the bed and in turn lifting Alice as well before settling back down.

"Now that was a stretch babe." The vampire comments nuzzling back under Emma's chin, "Tired Emma?"

"Mmm yeah a bit, we shape shifters still have to rest up here and there." Emma hugs the little vampire as she closes her eyes.

Hearing the shape shifter's heartbeat become a slow steady rhythm, Alice lays there with her content to listen to the soft sound.

Downstairs in the den, two women were quickly getting dressed, "Madame Mayor, I dare say I never tasted anything as amazing as you."

Blushing Regina turns her back on Rosalie as she slips her blouse back on, "Well dear, I am the best."

Smirking, Rosalie hands Regina her suit pants, "By the way, we had an audience for about two minutes earlier till' they decided to fuck in the foyer that is."

Regina's head whips around, "WHAT!?"

Rosalie nods, then wraps her arms around the mayor, "Not a bad thing love, besides I wasn't about to stop what I was doing," she kisses the brunette's neck.

Closing her eyes, Regina leans into the blonde "And what if they wanted to join us, would you have let them?"

"Why not, both of em are hot and very fit…" Rosalie answers casually.

Instantly Regina was facing the vampire with a shocked face that was quickly getting a blush.

"You are not serious?"

Rosalie bit her bottom lip, doing her best not to laugh but the look on her mate's face was too much.

"HAHA of course not Reg, no one touches you but me." Giving Regina a quick peck on the lips, Rosalie saunters out of the den with her mate on her heels.

"Rosalie Hale, do not walk away from me after saying something like that!" Regina didn't know what made her say what she did, but it had gotten her flustered.

"What, you have nothing to be ashamed of baby and I am most definitely not ashamed of getting caught going down on you." The vampire leans on the banister by the stairs.

By now Regina is almost a tomato and her neck was following the color of her face, "Rose, I don't need them to hear that!"

Giving a hearty laugh, Rosalie motions upstairs "Those two? Please I am sure Alice has heard worse, and Emma if what I know about her tells me anything, she won't be surprised either."

Regina thought for a moment before smirking, "Well I will say this dear…" she starts walking up the stairs then looks over her shoulder "You give great head."

Rosalie's eyes widen, and her jaw drops; the usually professional and stoic mayor just dropped a bomb on her.

All she could do was stare up after her mate, wondering where that gumption came from.

**TBC**

**Short sweet and a little smut. Hope ya liked!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fairytales & Schemes

Unforeseen Future

By: AstronSoul

Summary: What do our two favorite couples do to burn off tension?

Disclaimer: DO not own any of the characters, all rights to Stephenie Meyers. I do this for fun!

**Chapter 11: Fairytales and schemes**

A pair of eyes watch as the two couples walk through the forest towards a large lake; as the eyes follow a growl is emitted that could barely be heard by the one that made it.

Unbeknownst to the couples, they have been watched for over a month, all their comings and goings as they just relaxed and got to know each other.

"Soon you will be mine again, and Alice will join in Jaspers fate. Fucking bitch killed my brother!" the blonde vampire growled out.

Before he could move to follow the women a cloud of blue smoke popped up in front of him, as it dissipated, it revealed Cora.

"Fuck woman, don't do that!"

Rolling her eyes, she waves him off, "Relax you big oaf, things are finally falling into place. Regina is alone during the hours of three and four thirty pm."

Seeing the vampire sneer at her information she adds, "AND your Rose is alone then as well, so if we want to strike that is our window. We can worry about the pixie later."

Suddenly both are engulfed in blue smoke and appear back at the Jolly Roger.

"Now, the only one I am extremely worried about is that shape shifter, she could really do damage to me. Shape shifters are immune to my magick."

Emmet looks at the small woman as he sits on the ledge, "so what, need me to man handle her then?"

He asks pounding a fist into his palm.

"That is one way of putting it, yes I need you to man handle her. Brute force on a creature like that, I'm sure that she and that pixie will try and rescue Rose. That is where we can get rid of the pixie."

Cora paces across the deck as she thinks.

"Well that won't be hard but she has a gift, and will be hard to get her with it."

"Yes, I remember you saying something about seeing the future correct?"

"Yes"

Nodding, Cora gives a smile "and you are sure they don't know you have been watching them?"

"I am positive, I know how to hide from vampires ya know." He states a bit gruffly.

"Alright, now we wait for the weekend to end and we can move forward."

Getting up Emmet nods, "Fine, I'm going to go hunt, I'll be back later."

Watching as the vampire disappears from view, Cora moves inside to get some much needed rest.

**~At The Lake~**

"GAH STOP THAT!" Regina yells as she gets a wave of water to the face from the large panther splashing in the water.

Instead of stopping, the panther sends another wave of water at her best friend with her paw, drenching the mayor yet again; then bounding out of the water and towards the two vampires, who were sun bathing since no one else was around.

Making both scream when she shook the water out of her fur and right onto them, then running off behind a tree where Emma had stashed clothes earlier.

"EMMA SWAN GET YOUR ASS BACK OUT HERE!" the major yells as she stomps up to the vampires, seeing the two completely wet makes the normally stoic woman giggle.

She found herself relaxing more as time moved forward, to others she would just deny it but to her mate and best friends, she didn't have too.

"What did I do?" the blonde asks, sauntering out from the tree line in a bikini.

"You and the waves, you trying to drown me?" the brunette asks.

Shaking her head, Emma plops down on the ground beside Alice's lounge chair, "Nah just havin fun, been a while since I swam as a panther."

Scowling the major scoots Rose over and sits with the vampire on the chair, "Enjoying yourself love?"

Sliding her sunglasses down her nose, Rosalie smiles "It's rare when we can just be in the sun, but yes I am."

Smiling Regina leans down and gives Rosalie a peck on the lips then pulls back.

"Now unlike you vampires, Emma and I need to eat!" grabbing a picnic basket, Regina searches in it and tosses Emma a rather large sub and then pulls out a small sandwich for herself.

Laughing, Emma digs into her sandwich as Alice sits up and takes off her sunglasses, her orange-red eyes almost shining in the sun; not realizing her sister was gaping at her shocked.

Suddenly Alice feels a hard slap on her shoulder that sounded like a thunder clap.

"HEY! ROSALIE!"

"Alice, your eyes, who did you eat!?" Rose growls out as she locks eyes with Alice.

Both Emma and Regina were confused as they watched this exchange.

"I didn't eat anyone, unless eating Emma out while you ate Regina counts!"

Regina begins to turn red, while Emma laughs, however she quickly stops when Rose gives her a death glare.

Turning back to her sister, Rose asks again "Who did you eat Alice, your eyes are not the usual amber?"

Suddenly both Alice and Emma knew exactly why she was upset and asking, before Alice can response Emma was speaking.

"Rose, she um when we are together she bites me and drinks." The shape shifter states quickly, hoping to diffuse the vampire.

Regina who was still lost just watched as she nibbles on her food.

Rosalie thinks a moment looking between her sister and Emma, "So…she drinks from you?"

"yes, not a lot but enough to change her eyes to that pretty color."

Rose turns to Emma, "You mean you let her drink from you?"

Sliding up to sit next to Alice, Emma nods, "Yeah, she's my mate, why wouldn't I?"

"Our venom, its dangerous EMMA!"

Sighing the shape shifter just waited for Rose to calm down.

"I am immune to the venom remember?"

Before anyone else could say anything a phone started ringing, quickly digging through a Prada bag, Alice comes up with her cell phone; frowning when she sees it's Esme.

"Hello mom"

"**Hello Alice, we just got your message, is it true about your brothers?"**

Sighing Alice feels Emma encircle her with strong arms.

"Yes mom, they found us and Jasper is dead after threatening my mate." Everyone but Regina could hear the dry sobs coming from the older vampire.

"Mom I am sorry that it happened…"

"**Don't apologize Alice, if he threatened your mate, he should have seen his death coming. Just wish they would let it go."**

"Emmet is still alive, but haven't seen him since Emma beat his ass back into the forest."

"**I hope he stays away, was it you who well um…"**

"No mom, Emma was the one that actually killed Jasper, you do not mess with a shape shifter."

"**Oh okay, well the main reason I am calling is that we want to come visit if that is alright?"**

"We would love if you came to visit mom!"

"**We'll be there tomorrow then, your dad myself and Edward."**

"Great, we will see you then, and mom I am sorry about both of them."

"**We know sweetie, see you tomorrow, we love you."**

"We love you too, see you soon."

She hangs up the phone, "Well the rest of the family will be here tomorrow for a visit, and they are sad about our brothers Rose, but they understand."

While Alice was talking to her mom, Regina and Emma had moved to the side and spoke quietly about something they needed to tell their mates.

"They told us about them, we need to tell them about Storybrooke Regina!"

"Emma, Rosalie has had enough in shocks for a few years don't you think?!"

Rolling her eyes, Emma looks at eth two vampires "We need to tell them, if you won't then I will."

Moving back to site with Alice, Emma taps the vampire's shoulder.

Turning around Alice sees a slightly worried look on Emma's face, "What is it Emma?"

"Reg and I have something to tell you, and you might not believe us after we tell you."

Alice looks into those beautiful green eyes, "We've been around a while, I'm sure whatever it is won't shock us."

Looking at her best friend, Emma nods for Regina to start talking.

"Well you see, this town isn't the normal town you would expect." Regina looks to Rosalie, "You've heard the fairytales of Snow white, the evil queen, red riding hood and so on?"

Nodding both vampires wonder where this is going, seeing the two with curious faces, Emma picks up the story.

"Regina here is the Evil Queen, as in the real Evil Queen…though not so evil anymore…and I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming…"

Both women launch into the long story of how Storybrooke came to be and everything that has happened since; when they finished both vampires looked at the two women with wide eyes and mouths open.

Placing two delicate fingers under Rosalie's chin, Regina slowly shuts the vampire's mouth and sees Emma do the same to Alice.

"Really dear, you will become a fly trap with your mouth hanging like that."

Blinking Rose and Alice look at each other before looking back at their mates.

"This is all true, the fairy tales…everything?" Rosalie asks a bit in wonderment.

Regina nods, sitting on the edge of the lounging chair waiting.

All the while Emma had been gazing into those red/orange eyes of her mate wondering what the pixie was thinking.

Alice's brain was going at super speed; she had reasons to believe that fairytales were true for some time, but just wrote them off until now.

'_They are all real! OH MY GOD my mate is involved, well technically she is a fairytale character since her parents are….wait Snow and Charming whoa that is nuts…wait that means Regina is her step grandmother whoa revelation there! Holy shit this is nuts!'_

Shaking out of her thoughts Alice smiles, "Well does that mean happily ever after is not too far away?"

Emma tried to keep a straight face, but failed and guffawed loudly bringing Rosalie out of her trance-like state.

"Rose…?" Regina began to worry that her mate didn't believe her.

Slowly a smile crept on Rosalie's face, and then she began to giggle.

All three women look at her as if she grew a second head, she never giggles.

"What? What Alice said was funny, but when is our happily ever after then?"

The mayor visibly relaxes and returns the smile she is receiving, happy that both vampires accepted what they told them; but now she was wondering about her mother and that Emmet guy.

"What are we going to do about my mother and Emmet?"

Everyone got quiet, looking at one another before Emma finally spoke up.

"One thing, we should never be alone, we should always be with someone be it a best friend or our mate, we should not be alone."

"But what about work?" the mayor asks.

"Rose and Alice can be with us at work, both very sturdy and well can't get killed type thing."

"I agree with Emma." Rosalie states, "I don't mind watching or being where you work love, I rather not leave you alone."

"Well, I do not think we are in any danger," Alice states softly and a bit sadly.

Emma wraps her arms around her pixie, "I'm sorry that had to happen baby, but do you think Emmet may want revenge for his brother's death?"

"He might, but I would assume right now he just wants Rose back at any cost, and Regina's mother wants her so we should focus on that I think."

Suddenly Alice's eyes kin of glaze over and images flash before her, it was Emmet forcefully taking Rosalie away while Regina was restrained by her mother.

Coming out of her vision, Rose was looking at her with curiosity, "What did you see Alice?"

"I saw something that doesn't go well for us, but I didn't see the whole thing. Neither you or Regina can be left alone."

The foreboding in her voice was warning enough for all of them to go quiet.

**TBC**

**Okay next update, sorry took so long. Taking courses for a bachelor's program is tough! Lol I hope you liked and enjoyed! Btw I love reviews ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Snatching & Pain

Unforeseen Future

By: AstronSoul

Summary: With everyone knowing the truth, how will Cora get her daughter back, and what about Captain Hook?

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters, all rights to Stephanie Meyers. I do this for fun!

**Chapter 12: Snatching & Pain**

The mansion was filled with noise as four women rushed to get everything cleaned up for Alice and Rose's family arriving within hours.

The vampires had cleaned most of the night and made sure there was not a speck of dust in the house; now everyone was just making sure everything was set when there was a knock at the door.

The shape shifter looks to her pixie who nods that her family was indeed at the door.

With the regality of a queen, Regina moves to the door resting a hand on the door knob, before she even thought of opening the other three women were standing behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, the mayor smiles at her mate and then opens the door to reveal three vampires nervously waiting.

"You must be Alice and Rose's family, please come in." Regina steps aside allowing the three vampires to enter the home.

Before anyone could cover their ears, Alice squeals pulling her mother into what would have been a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!" the little pixie then jumped to hug her dad and her brother.

Then turning around she smiles at Emma, who was rocking on the balls of her bare feet looking around the room.

Regina shuts the door noticing the three didn't have any luggage, "Welcome to our home."

Gracefully the mayor moves to Rose's side, smiling when she feels the woman's arm wrap around her waist.

Esme couldn't help but smile seeing her daughters with their rightful mates, leaning into her husband she waited for introductions.

"Well this certainly is a welcoming sight…" Carlisle states, eyes flickering between the two couples now that Alice was snuggled up against Emma, "Thank you for allowing us to be here…Regina?"

"Yes that is correct, we have two rooms ready for you, is your son alright?" the mayor asks seeing the shaggy haired vampire squint as he looks at Emma.

"Edward?" Esme's voice was full of question.

"It's nothing, thank you for having us." Edward states wondering why he couldn't read the blonde's mind that had his little sister in her arms; also wondering why he no longer could see Alice's thoughts as well.

The sheriff cocks her head to the side, '_Why is he looking at me like that?'_ she thought tightening her hold on the adorable pixie in her arms.

Feeling the slight shift in her mates hold, Alice smiles "Mom, dad, Edward this is my mate Emma Swan, sweetie these are my parents and my brother the mind reader."

Edwards face scrunched up, "Alice, You don't have to tell everyone!"

"Oh please get over yourself Eddy" Rose states as she introduces her mate, and everyone shakes hands; minus Emma and Edward.

Emma kept an eye on Edward, something about him felt familiar to her but she wasn't sure what.

"Well shall we all go into the den, I am sure there is much to talk about…" the mayor states showing where the den was; as everyone filed in she pulls her best friend to the side.

"Emma, why are you looking at that boy funny?" She whispers barely making sure to keep things from vampire ears.

Shaking her head the blonde shrugs, "Something about him seems familiar but not sure why. Don't worry about it Reg."

The sheriff moves into the den and flops onto the spare spot next to her mate on the couch.

To her left was Esme, while Carlisle sat in one of the separate chairs, Regina and Rose were on the love seat while Edward stood next to his parents.

"So you are a shape-shifters?" Edward asks a bit snarky, which earned him a hard smack on the arm by his mother.

"Apologies for our son, we do not meet many friendly shape-shifters." Carlisle states, "May I ask what kind of you are and for how long?"

Sitting up Emma looks around, she hated talking about herself though she had told her mate, Rose and Regina already.

"Well I was about six, in the foster system when I changed first, It was scary and well good thing the foster parents never paid attention to their foster kids. I learned that I could change at will, so about twenty two years."

While speaking she felt a cool shoulder start to play at the base of her neck, which made her less nervous, "When I was sixteen I ran away and went out on my own so I had the freedom to run when I wanted and didn't have to worry about anyone but me."

She leans back and nuzzles her pixie.

"You are not shocked of vampires, from what Alice said on the phone earlier this morning" Esme's voice was soft spoken.

"Yes that is correct, I've um dealt with vampires before, and this is a bit new to me being friendly with them. The last vampire I dealt with before I met Alice was a male that left his mark sort a' speak."

Something inside Edward clicked and he snarls at the woman, "That bitch of a feline was you!"

Instantly Emma was on her feet and in a defensive position as what he said clicked in her mind, "Mother fucker…"

Both Rose and Alice were not sure what was going on until the pixie's eyes glazed over; her sister caught her.

_(vision)_

Alice stood and watched as a vampire was hunting a large black panther with green eyes. She gasped as she recognized those eyes as her mates.

The vampire crouched and lunged forward, only able to sink his teeth into the panther's side making it growl out in pain before it was able to kick the vampire off.

As the vampire fell back Alice saw her brothers face, as he realized this cat was not a normal cat and took off; the panther soon following him, tackling the usually fast vampire to the ground.

With agility and east she slashed into his torso a warning before speeding away from the now injured vampire.

_(end vision)_

As she came too, she saw Edward ready to lunge at her mate, while Emma had changed slightly, her eyes were the green eyes of her panther and her canines grew long, and claws were extended from her fingertips.

"You were the vampire that bit Emma…"

Everyone's eyes bulged as Edward made no move to show he heard his sister.

"You damn bastard, you knew didn't you? You wanted to see what a panther shifter tasted like, there is no way you didn't know what I was!" Emma growls out.

Carlisle rose from his seat and tried to put himself between the two, but Edward pushes him out of the way.

"No wonder I can't read your mind, I couldn't that night either and yes I was curious and wanted a taste!?"

He lunged for the blonde, but a marble body intercepted him and slammed him into the far wall.

Getting up quickly Alice snarls, "You hurt my mate and I'll take your pretty little head off!"

Venom dripped in every word as Alice moved to her mate and stayed protectively in front of her.

Esme seemed to be glued to her seat while Carlisle was trying to figure out when Edward would have had the chance to even do such a thing.

Edward's head whips around looking at Carlisle but says nothing as he picks himself up and dusts off; before anyone could say anything the front door slams shut making the major jump.

Emma looks around, then growls once more before she leaves and heads upstairs slamming her own room door shut.

Alice straightens up not sure what to do at the moment.

"Well, perhaps we should all get settled and discuss this a bit later?" She looks at everyone who nods in return, "Good, I'm going to start on dinner, it will be at eight o'clock."

Regina left the room heading towards the kitchen, her nerves were getting the best of her and she needed to cook something and warm up whatever blood she could get for the vampires.

Rose stands slowly even for a human's pace and looks around, "I'm going to go help her. Glad to have you here mom…dad." smiling she quickly left.

Left alone with her parents, Alice smiles weakly "Let me show you to your room."

Silently the three vampires walk out to the hall and up the stairs, Alice briefly stopping in front of her and Emma's room before going a few doors down and opening one of the guest bedrooms.

"If you need anything let any of us know, I'm going to go check on Emma."

She left her parents to sort out whatever it was they were thinking and headed straight for her own bedroom, knocking softly on the door.

"Emma?" She waited a few seconds and knocked again a bit louder, "Emma?"

Now panic started to settle in her frozen heart, forcefully pushing the door open with a loud crack, she finds the room empty and a window open.

"REGINA, ROSE!"

Suddenly both her sister and the mayor were in the room as she stared out the window, "I think she went after Edward…"

**~Scene Shift~**

Edward ran deep into the forest till' he came up on a clearing that went out into a lake, looking around he wasn't sure here he was since he had never been in this area before, but before he could think more he heard soft thuds coming at a fast pace in his direction.

Jumping up he climbs into a tree and waits for who was coming.

Soon the largest panther he ever saw came into view, '_Did she get bigger?_' he thought as he watched.

Emma was about the size of a horse in her panther form, knowing she needed the size if she was to take care of the idiot who had bit her all those years ago.

Stopping under the tree Edward was in she sniffs the air, and her ears twitch then she moves closer to the beach of the lake and sits down.

'_Stupid mosquito, just cause' you are in a tree doesn't mean I can't smell you, I'm a panther I like trees!'_ the panther states inside her head and simply waits for what the vampire will do.

Edward wasn't sure what the cat was doing but he quietly jumped out of the tree, making sure he made as little noise as possible and starts to stalk the cat.

**~Scene Shift~**

"Rose, Regina stay here, I don't know what is going on but I don't think you can help, make sure mom and dad stay here!"

With those words Alice jumps out the window and runs into the forest as she follows her mates scent.

Back in the room Regina was looking at the door that the small vampire had taken completely off its hinges.

"Gina, you ok?" Rose asks moving pieces of the door to the side.

Shaking her head, Regina leaves the room and heads down the hall to their bedroom, she was scared of and for her best friend; something she never actually felt before.

The blond vampire watches her mate leave, but decides to go talk to her parents to make sure they don't do anything.

She didn't even have to knock on the door, as it quickly opened to reveal her adoptive mother.

"Rose what's going on?" Esme asks with worried eyes.

Looking behind her mother to make sure her dad was listening Rose takes a deep breath, "Emma went after Edward…"

Quickly she kept her mother from leaving and grabs her father's arm, "No, Alice went after both of them. But a shape shifter is not something you want to mess with. We don't want you getting hurt in the process of trying to stop her."

Though he wanted to go after his daughter and his son, Carlisle nods before sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

"Regina is making dinner for Emma and herself, she said she'll have some blood for us as well, so that we don't have to worry about feeding."

Rose explains leaning on the doorframe.

"When do you think he had the chance to go so wild?" The soft spoken voice of her mother asks.

Sighing Carlisle looks up, "It could have been when he left for about three years about eight years ago…"

Esme looks at her husband, "Wait, did you realize when he came back he was feeding not just on animals?"

Seeing her mother about to rip into her father, Rose quietly leaves to see how her mate was doing.

**~Scene Shift~**

The noises in the forest was loud, not deafened by the any of the forest around them as a large panther and a vampire locked in battle.

Edward had four fingers on the left hand and two on the right missing, his right ear was torn off; not to mention his head had serious cracks in it.

He had underestimated Emma, he thought she would easy to beat and to make her submit; boy was he wrong.

As the large panther lunged again he barely moved in time.

Emma herself was limping slightly, knowing a femur was broken but adrenaline kept her up, one eye had blood dripping into it so much she couldn't see out of it but that didn't stop her.

As she lunges the vampire sidesteps, but he doesn't see the massive paw with sharp claws that swipe down his right thigh; as the panther lands a purr sounds when she hears his scream.

Quickly both are in defensive stances as they hear feet rushing towards them, the panthers ears lay completely back on her head as she realizes her mate was coming and she needed to finish this.

'_Eddy-boy, you won't win against me you know, you are too injured and I'm about to end it all for you.'_

The vampire blinks wondering who was talking in his head, shaking it from side to side was just the distraction the panther hoped for when she spoke in his head.

She pounced and pinned him to the floor, her maw surrounding his head about to bite it off.

"STOP!" Alice screams as she sees her mate about to end her brother's life.

Lifting her massive head, Emma keeps the vampire under her pinned with her massive form and looks at Alice waiting an explanation.

Slowly now Alice approaches her mate who was ready to end her brother's life without a second thought.

"He's my brother sweetheart, he's a pain in the ass, stuck up…"

"HEY!" Edward yells as he is insulted but Alice ignores him.

"But he's family, please don't do it…" She looks into those green eyes she fell in love with, hoping Emma will just back up.

The large panther cocks her head to the side for a moment before it moves backward and sits about ten yards away from the very dis-configured vampire.

Grumbling the Edward gets up and snarls at the panther.

"Enough Edward!" Alice growls out, "You have hurt my mate, and I do remember ripping you apart if you did, but since she came after you, well you without fingers is punishment enough."

The taller vampire was shocked at his sister, she had never spoken to him like that and he didn't like it; but given that her mate was ready to kill him, he simply nods.

The panther growls walking up to her pixie and licking her arm before taking off into the forest to get away the one person she wanted to kill.

Alice watches her mate leave, then looking to her brother "You need to find your various fingers, don't overstep again or I will let her take your head off both off them you danm bastard!"

Turning she takes off after her mate through the trees.

Now left alone, Edward begins to look for his fingers and ear; no one being the wiser that someone has brought up their schedule.

**~Mayoral Mansion~**

After speaking with Rose, the mayor moved to the kitchen and was happy that Ruby got her text and delivered some blood for her guests.

She was pacing back and forth in the kitchen while Rose went back to speak to her parents when there was a knock on the back door.

Moving to the door, she couldn't tell who it was so she slowly opens it to find Snow standing there.

'_Why is Snow coming to my back door?'_ Regina wonders as she puts a smile on.

"Regina, oh good have you seen Emma I need to talk to her?" Snow asks.

There was something off about Snow but Regina couldn't put her finger on it, "She left for a bit, I think to clear her head why?"

"Oh I just need to talk to her, can I talk to you for a minute out here?"

"Alright, Regina steps into the backyard to speak with her best friend's mother.

(Meanwhile upstairs)

Rose just finished talking to her parents, she decided to take a quick shower and get her outfit together for dinner; but when she entered the bedroom she wasn't expecting what was waiting for her.

Emmet was sitting on the bed grinning like a mad man, before she could say anything he was by her side and a hand over her mouth.

He held something up to her nose and mouth and she instantly went limp in his arms, "Now you will be mine again."

He quickly looks out the window to see Cora still talking to her daughter as that Snow person, so he goes to the far window that is cloaked by a tree and leaps out quietly and runs off.

"Snow what is wrong with you, this is not how you act." Regina states as she steps away from the woman.

"What do you mean, Regina it's just me." The woman replies while she got something out of her back pocket.

Shaking her head, Regina notices a ring on 'Snow's' was her mother's ring, "What are you doing here?"

Cora saw she was found out as Regina's stance changed and the tone was threatening, "Now dear…" swirls of black reveal's Cora's true form, "Is that anyway to greet your mother?"

Before Regina could react, a cloth was put to her nose and mouth, and she instantly fainted. Holding her daughter up Cora disappears with her in a cloud of smoke.

**~In The Forest~**

Alice found her mate by a small pond bathing in human form, "Hey, are you okay?"

Looking up Emma smiles weakly, "I will be, just need to heal, can't see much with my one eye but that'll go away soon."

Sitting on the edge, the pixie lets her feet dangle just above the water, "I know you want to kill him but he is family."

"I get that, but I don't let go of grudges like when someone bites me, especially when he knew what I was and did it anyway."

Emma hops up in all her naked glory to sit next to her pixie, when Alice's eyes glazed over…

_(Vision)_

"Now that we have them both, we can move on. Just have to deal with that lil vampire and that panther."

Cora spoke happily to Emmet who was keeping Rosalie from breaking free of the chains she was in.

"Hey I'm happy to have my mate back, I don't give a damn what you do now." Emmet states as he grins at Rose.

"Still we need to be careful, I am really worried about that shape shifter…"

_(End Vision)_

"We need to get to the manionnow!" Alice stated jumping up.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Emma had changed, and Alice was on her back as she ran through the forest, both suddenly feeling a pain as if something was taken from them and hoping they got back in time.

**TBC**

**Hey all I know it's been a while, but college waits for now man or woman. Been hella busy but got this done finally! Hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
